Absolutely Worth It
by nona.meyet.23
Summary: formally "If I can't have you". Finally finished it. Set in Season 2. Kurt's in Dalton. Dave know's he'll never have a chance to be with Kurt but that doesn't mean he'll let anyone else hurt him. Bit of smut. Script style


I wrote this long while ago but never finished it.

And when I did finish it I forgot about it from all the school work.

So here's a condensed copy, now that Karofsky isn't in the show at least he'll still be in my heart and my fanfiction.

* * *

Location: Middle of a busy hallway in McKinley High School in between periods. Students walking about in and out of classrooms. Mercedes Jones is at her locker talking to the phone as she switches out books.

Mercedes: Listen white boy, that special L.A.M.B. sale at the mall this weekend won't buy themselves and I have been eyeing that cute little jacket on the window for about a month so you better come. (Excited mumbling from the other side of the phone.) Great, can't wait. Love you.

Mercedes smiles as she closes her phone and tucks it back to her pocket as she checks her stuff one last time. She then closes her locker door only to be startled by a hulking Dave Karofsky. After being caught off guard, she checks to see if the larger student has his trademark slushie in hand. When she sees none, she puts back on her sassy demeanour that would make any one think twice before messing with her.

Mercedes: What do you want?

Dave: I need to talk to you? (His fists clenched and his eyes seem distressed.)

Mercedes: What in the world do you think we have to talk about?

Dave: It's about your boy.

Mercedes: Who Antoine? What's wrong? Something happened at practice? (Her voice softening a quite a bit with worry.)

Dave: No, Antoine's fine (she breathes a sigh of relief.) This is about... about Kurt.

Mercedes: (eyes glaring) Ah Hell to the no! You have done enough damage to that boy to cost a life time and I'll be damn if you even try to ruin his life until now that he's finally away from you. (She moves to leave)

Dave: Please, you have to listen. (His face softens) The other glee guys in the team aren't that close to him and Finn would just kick my ass for even mentioning his name. You're the only one I can talk to.

Mercedes: And why would you ever think I'd listen to you?

Dave: Cause you care about him the most.

Mercedes: Yeah I do, and for his sake I don't think there's anything you could say that would do him any good. (She turns and walks away.)

Dave quickly got his phone out and started texting. Before Mercedes could even turn the corner her phone starts to blare "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child. She casually flips her phone and sees she got a text from an unknown number with an attached video clip. Not thinking about it, she opens the attachment. Within 5 seconds of the video, she glares at her phone's screen not believing what she's seeing. She turns back around and sees Dave Karofsky still standing by her locker with his phone in his hands and his eyes pleading for understanding.

Mercedes: What the hell is this? (she hurriedly walks up to the jock)

Dave: (Angrily) that's little pretty boy being a complete poser.

Mercedes: (shaking her head) But he said he was gay.

Dave: Well, I know you don't think I'm the sharpest tool in the shed, but even I know being gay doesn't mean you could play tonsil hockey with a chick like that.

Mercedes: They could just be acting. Maybe their rehearsing a song, Blaine does duets with girls all the time.

Dave: This was at a frat party. That chick is my cousin's sorority sister in Columbus. They were doing body shots off each other before that happened.

Mercedes: I can't believe this.

Dave: Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but fancy's boyfriend is a complete douche.

Mercedes: They are not dating.

Dave: It doesn't matter. Kurt's in love with him.

Mercedes: Why do you care who Kurt's in love with? (Looks at Dave suspiciously)

Dave: (taken aback by the question) I don't (suddenly gets defensive) It's... no one deserves that.

Mercedes: Well, you the one to talk. (Mercedes mockingly, rolls her eyes)

Dave: At least I started hurting him from the very beginning. I didn't make nice and stab him in the back. No one deserves to get hurt like that. Not Kurt.

Dave gives her one last glare then pushes his tightly clenched fists in the pockets of his letterman jacket, his nails digging into his palm. He then walks away with his head down, leaving the diva in front of her locker.

* * *

Location: Lima Mall department store fitting rooms. Mercedes and Kurt had just spent about 3 hours picking out the latest out of Gwen Stefani's L.A.M.B. collection, well at least the latest on sale. They got about a racks worth of clothes with them in the dressing room just so no other opportunistic bitch could get Kurt's fabulous find of a warm cashmere scarf and Mercedes's crop purple jacket.

Kurt: (in one fitting room) this has been such a fabulous day Mercedes. Thanks. I've really missed you.

Mercedes: (another fitting room) No need. Not like I'd want to go shopping with anyone else. Boy, you have got the gift.

Kurt: Let me guess, you're trying on that great pair of jeans I snatched from that teen-wannabe mom.

Mercedes: Yup, and let me tell you; there were so made for me

"Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry then played in the air. Both knew full well what that meant.

Mercedes: That Blaine?

Kurt: Yup, he just texted me that he'll be here in a couple of minutes. Told him we in the fitting rooms giving the models a run for their money.

Mercedes tries to give a polite laugh, but she failed. The mere mention of the other boy's name reminded her of that short make-out clip that came from none other than Dave Karofsky.

Mercedes: How have you two been lately?

Kurt: What do you mean?

Mercedes: I mean what's been going on with you two?

Kurt: Well, we're not dating if that's what you mean. (disappointed)

Mercedes: I know, but you want, to don't you?

Kurt: What?

Mercedes: Date him.

Kurt: Am I that obvious?

Mercedes: Hmmm well,

Kurt: (elated) Mercedes, you just can't imagine how amazing he is. He's so smart and funny and charismatic. And he really cares about me, you know?

Mercedes: (not as excited) Yeah, I know.

Kurt: I mean it Merc, I think I'm in lo-(he opens his fitting room door)

Mercedes: (opens her own door) In what Ku-?

Both were dumbstruck, as they opened their respective doors Blaine greeted them with a smile Mercedes thought was smug but Kurt thought was the sun.

Blaine: (inserting himself in the conversation) I think Kurt was just professing his love?

Both Mercedes and Blaine were now intently looking at a very embarrassed and blushing Kurt who only nervously smiled.

Kurt:...I am, I'm... so... in love with this button-down. (Indicates the blue shirt with white collar and cuffs he was currently wearing.)

Mercedes seemed to have sighed in relief which Kurt thought was because of his quick thinking to cover his monster crush.

Blaine: Oh, (mock disappointment) well, it is a beautiful shirt (adjusts Kurt's collar) Really brings out the blue in your eyes (then brushes the hair in Kurt's eyes, a move the boy normally did on his own.)

Mercedes just stood there and couldn't help how cheesy this looked. And Kurt was just grinning like a lovesick puppy. She hated to admit it but Karofsky really got to her. Now she couldn't help but be suspicious of her best friend's new crush.

Blaine: (looks at all the clothes the two picked out) I think you've manage to clean out the entire department store?

Kurt: Oh, no (glancing at the mess) We aren't taking all, only the most fabulous.

Blaine: Oh, how choosey... Well, as one of your chosen friends, that makes me feel incredibly flattered (a deep laugh, that sounded fake to Mercedes, but Kurt just laughs along.)

Mercedes: What's that? (reaches for Blaine's collar)

This was the first time Mercedes saw the Dalton boy out of his uniform. He was wearing a blood red polo shirt with a pair of dark skinny jeans and leather shoes. The colors seemed appropriate with how the girl saw him, and the red only made the angry looking bruise on the boy's neck look more noticeable.

Mercedes: (suspiciously) Is that a hickey?

Both boys: WHAT! (then laughs nervously)

Mercedes only looks at the both at them. She didn't know what bothered her more; Blaine's plastered on, white-striped smile or Kurt's forced and worried laugh. After a bout of laughter between the two boys, Blaine walks to up to a mirror inspecting the where Mercedes had touched him.

Blaine: Oh, this?! (Looking at his reflection and at the two friends reflected) Yeah, it's a hickey.

Kurt and Mercedes: WHAT!?

Now it was Mercedes turn to be conflicted, apart from feeling some sort of sweet victory from revealing Blaine for who he really is she felt bad for the pain it'll cause her best friend. She then looks to Kurt and sees him look devastated but still hopeful; like the way he looked at Finn whenever he was with Quin or Rachel.

Blaine: (turns to them) A sweet little hickey from one mean female mosquito. (he says with a chuckle, Kurt sighs in relief and Mercedes rolls her eyes) I've been putting rubbing alcohol on it but it still keeps itching.

Kurt: Oh, there's your problem. (Kurt then goes to his bag and pulls out a small bottle and dabs a small amount on the other boy's neck) This is just a little moisturizer. You better put some ointment at home to make this feel better.

Blaine: (takes a whiff) Hmm... this smells just like you. (Kurt blushes, Mercedes rolls her eyes) Damn, if I could put you in a bottle...

Mercedes: Ehem, (cuts him off) guys. No offense but... (looks at the other people in the fitting area) We don't need to give everyone a show.

Kurt blushes embarrassingly. Mercedes noticed the tiniest evidence of a scowl on Blaine's face right before he beautifully recovered with a brilliant smile.

Blaine: Mercedes is right. (picks up some of their chosen items) Let's go pay for these and then get some fresh cappuccinos.

Kurt: Sound like a plan. (smiling goofily as he follows the other boy)

Mercedes just follows, but noticeably less enthusiastic compared to the former McKinley high glee club member. Kurt was literally one step behind the other boy as he gracefully walked to the other counter. Just as they were about to reach the register Kurt stops abruptly.

Kurt: Oh I forgot the scarf. (He taps Blaine on the shoulder) I'll be right back. I forgot something in the fitting room.

Blaine: Ok, hurry back.

Mercedes: What did you forget?

Kurt: That beautiful gray scarf I practically got mauled for by a couple of Real Housewives of Ohio.

Mercedes: Oh right, that reminds me. I was eyeing a bracelet on the accessories table.

Kurt: Ok, (turns back to Blaine) Blaine, could you stand in line for us? We both forgot a couple of items.

Blaine: (chuckles) Well, you could never have too many accessories. (Kurt laughs. Mercedes has a tight-lip smile)

The two best friends walk to the other sides of the store; Kurt going back to the fitting room and Mercedes walking towards the accessories table. It took Mercedes only a couple of minutes to find the bracelet she had wanted; luckily no one had taken it. She grabs it and makes her way back to pay for her items when she saw something that made her head boil 10 times more than when Sue Sylvester took her tots.

Blaine was flirting with the cashier; a girl cashier. He was leaning onto the counter. His hand brushing hair off her face much like what he had done to Kurt earlier. She stomps off towards them and coughs loud enough for both of their heads to snap to her direction.

Blaine: Hey Mercedes, (grins cockily then looks at Mercedes' hand) I see you found a beautiful bunch of gold bangles. That's really good for your color. (Then points to the girl behind the counter) This is Courtney our cashier and she had generously offered to give us an additional 10% off for buying more than 10 items. (smiles back to Courtney) Right? (the blonde cashier only giggles and nods)

Mercedes: (glares the both of them but forces a smile) That's nice of her.

Kurt: Nice of who? (sneaking up behind Mercedes)

Mercedes: Kurt!

Blaine: Hey Baby! (sneaks his arm over Kurt and plants a kiss on his cheek) I see you found that scarf. That makes 12 items for purchase and Courtney here says she can get us 10% off for more than 10. Right Courtney?

Courtney: Yes, (blushes giggles and nods)

Blaine: Well, thank you very much Court. My boyfriend and I and his friend here truly appreciate it.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She didn't even need to look. She knew Kurt would be blushing hues of red and pink that weren't even invented yet after hearing Blaine playfully call him his boyfriend.

Perky Courtney the cashier girl rings up all of their shopping which came to about $145 but with the sales and discounts it got slashed nearly half. That was the only good thing that Mercedes got out of that day. They walk out of the store carrying all their shopping bags.

Kurt: (turns to Blaine) What was that about?

Blaine: What? (looks back at the store and smirks) Oh that? I told the cashier about my fashionista boyfriend and mentioned it would be great to get any additional discounts, seeing as anyone should look amazing even in just a 17 year olds' allowance. (Kurt's face is starting to hurt from all the blushing and smiling. Mercedes feels like her eyes need to be checked from all the rolling) Oh wait. I left my cell phone back on the counter. (He hands the bags to the two) Ok, you two go on ahead to the cafe. I'll catch up.

Kurt only nods a reply as Blaine runs back inside to retrieve his phone.

Kurt: (turns to Mercedes) Isn't he unbelievable?!

Mercedes was about to answer when she notices Blaine over Kurt's shoulder. He had gotten to the cashier and picked up his forgotten phone and was about to turn back out. But not until he leaned back towards the counter and showed the phone's screen to Courtney who only nodded and giggled more. Then Blaine kissed her briefly, which anyone would dismiss if anyone knew the boy was gay. But it looked awfully 'too close' for Mercedes.

Mercedes: (dryly) yeah, unbelievable.

* * *

Location: Bowling Alley Karaoke bar. Glee kids are there to formally meet Kurt's 'friend' Blaine. The bar normally doesn't let high school kids inside, but Mr. Shuester persuaded Larry (bartender) they were only there for the food and the karaoke and that no one would be drinking any alcohol.

Glee kids; Mercedes, Puck, Quin, Sam, Santana, Britney, Artie, Tina, Mike are all having a good time laughing, eating pizza and drinking sodas. Everyone was waiting for Finn and Rachel to bring Kurt and Blaine. Loud commotion attracts everyone's attention, when bellowing laughter explodes from the entrance. It was none other than Karofsky and Azimio with their dates and took their booth on the other side of the bar.

Tina: Oh no,

Artie: What are they doing here?

Puck: Looks like they're here with two very fine babes (checks out Karofsky and Azimio's dates.) Damn! (Santana hits him on the arm) Ow!

Mercedes: Guys, Kurt just texted me. They'll be here in 20 minutes.

Mike: They can't stay here.

Mr. Shuester: Guys, guys, calm down. I understand you want to protect Kurt. But they have every right to be here just like us.

Puck: The hell they do! Those creeps cost us Kurt. (stands up) I say we do something about it. Sam, Mike Artie lets go.

All the guys strode off to the Karofsky and Azimio's booth, Puck leading and the other guys there to back him up.

Azimio: Well, look who's here. If it isn't Justin Beiber times four. (Puts his arm around his date)

Artie: Well, at least we now know you can do simple Math. (Other glee guys chuckle)

Azimio: For once, be glad you're in that chair, wheels (gives Artie a dirty look)

Mike: Back off Artie.

Azimio: (stands) or what?

Sam: (steps closer) or you and Karofsky can share what's it like to be beaten up by your own team mates. (Everyone's glaring at each other.)

Karofsky: Hey, cool it man. (stands and tries to pull Azimio back by the shoulder) We're just here to grab a bite. What's your problem?

Puck: my problem is that for once me and my friends would like to not have to be bother by your two ugly mugs.

Karofsky: that so Puckerman?! (steps closer) maybe you'd like to take this outside? (tightens his fists)

Puck: (smirks) with pleasure.

Artie: Puck, (pulls on Pucks arm) your probation.

Puck's reminded about his probation from juvie. One little stunt like this might just put him back to that hell hole. But be damn if he would have to back out from a fight with these two. Then he gets an idea.

Puck: On second thought. (Pucks smirks widens) I've got a better idea. That is, if you ain't too chickenshit for it Karofsky

Karofsky: Bring it Puckerman!

Puck: Karaoke, higher score wins. Whoever wins buys the other table pizza.

Azimio: You talk'n about some bitchy diva off? That's just...

Karofsky: I'll do it.

Azimio: What the fuck?

Karofsky: (mockingly) How hard can it be?

The other glee guys chuckle, feeling confidant Puck'll win and get rid of the two. And they may get a free show at how stupid Karofsky sounds on stage. Puck and Karofsky make their way on stage preparing the karaoke machine in a face off duet mode. It's like old school street fighter graphics showing scores between two voices singing the same song alternating. Puck grabs the microphones and Karofsky took the song book.

Karofsky: Actually you know what? (turns to Puck) I'll even let you pick the song Puckerman. (hands the song book to Puck as he took his mic)

Puck opens the song book and thinks of a perfect song to humiliate the other jock with. He still wants to show off. He wanted a song he could really sound good singing and something the other guy would know. He didn't want it to be too easy. He leafs through the pages and comes along a title he recognised from childhood. He then pushes the buttons on the machine.

Puck: God Karofsky, even you've got to know this song (mocks while picking up his mic). I mean you did watch cartoons?

A familiar tune filled the air along with applause mostly coming from the front table full of the gleeks cheering for their bad boy crooner. Karofsky smiled to himself, remembering hearing this on Nickelodeon's "Hey Arnold!" as a kid. Puck then starts singing the lyrics on the screen.

"You better not touch my gal,

Or I'll pop you on the kisser pal"

Puck glides on the stage winking and flirting with the glee girls on his table. The girls in turn, whistle and shout for their fellow gleek.

"You better not even try,

Or I'll give you a big black eye.

So listen good,

You stupid hood.

I'll give you till the count of 10

And if you're not gone

By the crack of dawn

You'll never ever eat solid food again."

Puck then motions towards Karofsky as if to say 'you're turn bitch'. Karofsky only smirks as he confidently holds the mic in his right hand gestures to Puck.

"You better not touch my gal,"

Puck's along with all the gleeks's jaws hang open from shock from hearing Karofsky's voice. He sounded good, really good.

"Or I'll pop you in the kisser pal,"

The jock, surprisingly, smoothly snatches a fedora off a passing waiter's head.

"You better not even try"

Points the hat towards Sam.

"Or I'll give you a big black eye,"

Quin holds Sam by his shoulders pushing him down back to his seat.

"So listen good,

You stupid hood

I'll give you till the count of 10"

Karofsky motions to Puck before putting the hat on.

"And if you're not gone by the crack of dawn.

You'll never ever eat solid food again"

Azimio along with the girls they were with began cheering, especially the one that seemed to be with Karofsky. She was whistling and howling "Go Davey!"

The music starts up again. It would be the last part of the song. Puck was surprised the big lug could actually sing this way. Karofsky seriously is giving him a run for his money. And he thought picking a crooner song would give him the upper hand. It only seemed to have worked in the other jock's advantage. Karofsky smirks mockingly, gesturing his hat towards the other boy as if to say 'your turn' This time Puck and Karofsky were to sing together trying to one-up each other. The two boys on stage look at each other; mics firmly in their hands and both in strong stance, then the music started.

"You better not touch my gal,

Or I'll pop you on the kisser pal

You better not even try,

Or I'll give you a big black eye"

Both Puck and Karofsky were totally into the song. Puck was suave and charming, a side many of the people in the bar knew very well. But Karofsky showed a whole different side of himself. He was playful and smooth with a cocky grin you were very tempted to either slap or kiss off his face. This was complete and total face-off.

"So listen good,

You stupid hood.

I'll give you till the count of 10

And if you're not gone

By the crack of dawn

You'll never ever eat solid food again."

Both ended in high notes. Puck finishing off with a strong end while Karofsky countered with rhythmic riffs on the last note. The audience went wild. Both the glee clubbers and Karofsk's table went crazy for them; whistling, shouting.

Then everyone began to 'Shush' everyone else as the screen began to start its scoring. Everyone was at the edge of their seats watching intently as the numbers scrolled down like that big wheel on the price was right. It was now on the 70's... 80's... 90's. Both were now pass 95 and the wheel was now scrolling slower and slower; 96, 97, 98, 99...

Then one wheel made its last turn to 100 saying "You're a Superstar!"; it was Karofsky's

The Gleeks were bummed and gave Puck the obligatory supportive and polite applause, many of them still can't believe how Karofksy sounded. Azimio and the other two girls from their table cheered along with the Karaoke's mechanical voice and bells. The girl Karofsky was with was whistling and cheering, she even through her bright red beret in the air. Puck sneered as Karofsky bowed cockily first to Puck, then to his table, then to the Gleeks, then to Kurt.

'Kurt!' Karofsky's neck didn't snap back in place fast enough. When they were singing the last few verses of the song, no one had actually noticed Kurt hand-in-hand with Blaine entering along with Finn and Rachel. They really couldn't blame anyone. No one could really believe what they were witnessing on stage, much less take their eyes off of the two singers long enough to see who came in.

Karofsky looked at Kurt wide-eyed and worried, an expression Dave never wanted to see again, much less cause it again much like he had done so many times before.

The jock nervously put the mic back on the mic stand and walked off stage. He handed the fedora back to the waiter as he whispered something into his ear right before reaching his table. Puck went and followed Karofsky, with Sam and Mike closely behind. The bad boy wanted to at least go and tell the guy 'good job' crap and keep the peace between the two tables. But before they got there, Finn stormed in and turned Karofsky to face him.

Finn: (angrily) What the hell are you doing here?! (Puck comes from behind and tries to hold his friend off)

Azimio: Well we were just here for a bite. But seeing as my boy here (pats Karofsky on the arm) Beat Puckerman, looks like we'll be eating for free.

Finn was just about to reply, actually more like threaten them to leave them alone, but Karofsky cut him off.

Karofsky: Calm down Hudson... we were just leaving.

Azimio: WHAT!? (confused along with everyone else present) Dave man...

Azimio was about to ramble on until Karofsky shot him a look that even a he would be scared of. Karofsky's date put her hand on his and gave the boy a concerned squeeze. Azimio didn't care he stood up abruptly and stood menacingly scowled at the gleeks.

Karofsky: Az! (glaring daggers at his best friend) Not in front of the girls. (added in a soft and even voice that was much scarier)

Azimio: (looking nervously to their dates then to the gleeks) yeah, not in front of the girls.

And with that Azimio and Karofsky with their respective dates walked out of the bar. The glee boys walk back to their table and inform the others that Karofsky and Azimio were leaving. At first it was strange, but everyone thought it better not to question it, well everyone except Mercedes.

Karofsky's date realized she had left her hat. He quickly reassures her and walks back to their table to pick up her hat where she threw it earlier. Mercedes spots Karofsky walking back to their table. He seems to be looking for something. He picks up something red off the floor. He turns to walk back to his date, but she notices him stop and stare off.

He was looking at Kurt holding hands with Blaine who were both chatting along next to Rachel. Karofsky's scowl faded for a second, his face looked less angry and more... more sad then looks away nervously. He looks back to the gleeks table and their eyes meet. They look at each other, and Mercedes is surprised again by what she sees. Karofsky was looking at here with a mix of anger, sadness and... disappointment right before he nods a farewell and walks back to his friends.

* * *

Kurt was excited. He was practically vibrating since Finn and Rachel had picked him and Blaine up from Dalton. He was so totally in love with Blaine and he knew all of his friends would love him too. Those were his last thoughts just before he entered the bowling alley/pizza place/ bar. He heard the unmistakable voice of one of his own former glee club member Noah Puckerman and another deep crooner voice which he never heard of. Feeling excited now for not only Blaine but for the opportunity to sing and have fun with all his friends.

That enthusiasm dropped from the highest high to the lowest low the second he saw the owner of the other voice singing that old cartoon song.

Rachel: Is that?

Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand loosened along with his jaw that was currently dropped from the sight of seeing David Karofsky not only singing but singing well... very well. Everyone was completely enthralled; his former glee club, the table to the left he presumed was Karofsky's and Azimio's. Kurt even looked to his left and right only to see the same shocked expression on Rachel's and Finn's face.

Blaine: (smirking) I didn't know he could sing.

Kurt: he can't.

Blaine: could have fooled me.

The song ended. The scores were up. And Karofsky had beaten Puck. Kurt was waiting for something, anything to snap him out of this nightmarish state, cause he never would have thought any of this was possible.

Just like that, as Dave looked up from his third bow their eyes met. That look of panic on the jock's face broke whatever sort of magic or voodoo there was in the air that night. Karofsky suddenly stiffened and quickly left the stage. That's when he noticed everyone's gazes left the stage and was now completely all on him. Everyone's expression changed from shock due to Karofsky or disappointment for Puck were all now concerned for Kurt. He was about to say something to break the tense moment when he saw Finn whooshed right pass them towards the jock's table.

Finn was obviously angry, which made Kurt feel all warm and protected by his step brother. He, followed by the other glee guys, stepped up towards the two football bullies. Their voices were stern and their bodies all stiff and rigid. Kurt was tempted to actually go and stop them, but he was stopped by Rachel's comforting hand on his shoulder.

He calmed down when he noticed his friend did as well. Finn seemed to have eased up a bit and walked back as to let the two bullies get out of their booths and walk away with their dates.

There was a tense moment where Kurt had realized Karofsky and Azimio were walking towards them with their dates. Kurt forgetting they were practically blocking the exit. They were half way to the exit when one of the ladies they were with turned to Karofsky and whispered something which caused his bully to turn back and walk back to their table.

Blaine: (leaning towards Kurt) looks like Karofsky has himself a nice beard.

Rachel: (confused) What are you talking about? It only seems to be a couple of day's worth of growth, not much to be a beard, but still a very ungroomed look none the less.

Blaine chuckles as Kurt places his hand over Rachel as if to say 'it's ok.'

He then looks at the girl Blaine had been referring to. One of the girls obviously was Azimio's date, seeing as he had his tree trunk arm over her shoulders. But the other girl looked different. She was about as tall as he was with a nice athletic built much like the cheerios but she had a nice tan a pretty face framed by a sleek bob hair style. And she was nearly as fashionable as he was too. She was wearing a nice charcoal gray sweater with a thin belt along with dark skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. It was a look Kurt himself was tempted to try but knew would be useless in his new campus.

Kurt walks towards Karofsky's dinner party, with Rachel and Blaine in toe. As he got closer, he took a double take on Karfsky's date and wanted to make sure what he was going to say was absolutely honest.

Kurt: (places his hand on the young ladies arm and says in a slight snobby bitchy tone,) You could do so much better.

Karofsky's date: (confused) excuse me?

Just then, Karofsky walks up towards them. Kurt's arm falls and goes back to his side, trying not to start anything with them to ruin their night. He waited for his bully to do or say something that showed his date how terrible he was, but he didn't.

Karofsky stood close enough to the young lady to show that he was now behind her. He unfolded a bright red beret and carefully placed it back on his date's head without messing up her hair.

Karofsky: Here you go Claire-bear (gently brushes her bangs on her forehead and smiled)

Claire: (smiles brightly) Thanks Davey-bear.

Kurt was then again shocked by his bully's actions. His jaw dropped a little again as the words 'Davey-bear' tried to register in his bewildered mind.

Karofsky turns towards Kurt, Blaine and Rachel and gives them a stiff nod right before he ushered his friends out of the bar.

Rachel: (rhetorically) Well that was awkward. (leans towards Kurt and places a her hand on his arm comfortingly) Are you ok?

Kurt was about to give a small smile and nod but Blaine had suddenly wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder to pull him into a half hug.

Blaine: Of course he is (grinning) Lets party!

Apart from the nights odd beginning everything was going well. The glee club met Blaine and Blaine finally met the rest of the glee club. They congratulated each other for passing the sectionals and their excitement for regional's in New York but then as the conversation became a little competitive everyone promised to stop talking about the competition and focus on other things.

Blaine was a hit. The girls loved his cute and suave ways while the guys appreciated that he was more than capable to talking about the latest game and how excited they were all for the Super Bowl. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear as he stared dreamily at his perfect 'dream-boyfriend'. Everyone was having fun.

Well, except for Mercedes. She didn't understand why but ever since the whole thing with Karofsky and the make-out clip and their little staring contest a little while ago she couldn't shake how much the jock got to her. If someone had told her a week ago that Dave "The Fury" Karofsky would be her ally in protecting Kurt Hummel from getting hurt she would have forgotten her love for food and thrown her lunch at them. But that's what was happening.

They had all been chatting, singing and eating. The boys were all picking rock and rap songs to sing on the Karaoke. Kurt was telling Rachel, Tina and Quin about his new adventures at Dalton. And Blaine... seemed to have disappeared for a little while after he left for the bathroom.

Mercedes: I'm going to the ladies room. Anyone wanna come with?

Santana: I'm coming Wheezy (pinky-locks with Britney)

All three girls walk off to the little ladies room. After a couple of minutes of doing their business, doing a little re-touching and checking on the mirror. Mercedes walks out first leaving the two cheerios to finish their make-up.

As Mercedes leaves the bathroom, she hears a familiar fake laugh in the air. She walks towards the bowling area and sees a sight she wished she didn't.

It was Blaine all crisp and clean. He had on a form fitting royal blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of gray skinny jeans and gray Lacoste shoes. Not much different from what he wore when he came in, only one major difference... a new accessory; a boy.

Mercedes couldn't believe her eyes. Blaine was not-so-subtly flirting with a college boy. They were chatting and giggling. Blaine playfully runs his hand up the nameless stud's tattooed arms. Just when Mercedes was about to take a deep breath and actually give the Dalton boy the benefit of a doubt, the stud actually flexes for him which had Blaine practically drooling over the guy.

She couldn't believe this guy. First a check out girl now some sort of bowling stud. It seemed like Blaine was willing to flirt with anything that had a pulse and his equal need for attention. Mercedes was positively fuming. She couldn't help but notice the loud crashing of the bowling balls against the pins, all the shouting. She couldn't help but imagine a ball accidentally veering off course and hitting the smug little bastard on the head just to see if all those hair products could protect his thick skull.

Santana: (smirk) Looks like Ricky Martin is shakes his bonbons to anyone.

Mercedes couldn't agree more, but didn't want someone like Santana telling Kurt this. This would crush him.

Mercedes: (calmly) What are you talking about?

Santana: I'm talking about our Clay Aiken's teenage wet dream over there snagging himself a beefcake

Mercedes didn't have to look to see Santana was absolutely enjoying this. It always surprised her how cheerios like Santana or Quin were so deceptively smart. Being a former cheerio herself, Mercedes came to the realization of how strategic the popularity game could be. She knew she didn't like it, so she quit, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to play. She knew she had to do something to stop Santana from stomping on Kurt.

Mercedes: You can't tell anyone about this.

Santana: Oh and why is that Wheezy?

Mercedes: Because you see how Kurt looks at him. If Kurt knew his prince charming over there is actually as faithful and loyal as you are it'll just break his heart.

Santana: And you think I'm capable of doing that?

Santana gives this fake, sickly-sweet smile as she flutters her eyes looking all sweet and innocent. Mercedes just sternly looks at her with an expression that would make Sue Sylvester proud.

Mercedes: (threatening) Listen if you say one word I'll...

Santana: yeah, yeah... (cuts Mercedes off with a roll of her eyes) I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Kurt.

Mercedes: (looks at the cheerio suspiciously) Just like that?

Santana: Just like that.

Mercedes: Why?

Santana: Because I may be a bitch but I'm not that cruel. I only do something when I can get something out of it. Telling Tinkerbelle would only be upsetting, which I admit would be fun to watch, it wouldn't really get me anything.

Mercedes nods in understanding.

Santana: Plus, with all the drama with his dad, Karofsky and new school, I don't think Kurt needs any more grief.

Mercedes is surprise to hear such sincere and thoughtful words come from the cheerleader. She looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a wrinkle above her nose, not believing a word the other girl is saying.

Santana: What?!

Mercedes: Nothing (untruthfully)

Santana: My dad died of a heart attack when I was younger ok?! (defensively) It was really hard and my mom did everything she could to keep me happy, even lie.

Mercedes: Oh,

The air between the girls suddenly thick with tension after Santana's confession, not really knowing what to say after that.

Santana: Oh but FYI don't you think I'll keep this forever. If I think this little piece of info could actually help, like cause some drama in that little gay boarding school and help win us Regional's, I have no problem letting my tongue slip.

Mercedes: (sassily) you've never had a problem with letting your tongue slip.

Santana only glares at the other girl before turning around to walk back to their table, hitting Mercedes in the face with her ponytail in the process. They both go back and sit down.

Kurt: Have any of you seen Blaine?

Santana: (smirking) Maybe he's playing with a couple of balls. (kicked on the shin) Ow!

Kurt: Huh?

Mercedes: Nothing (glares at Santana) Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Location: Karofsky residence. 1:00 in the morning. Dave was sitting on the roof of their garage, which was just outside his bedroom window. He was just sitting there staring into the distance trying to clear his thoughts.

Claire: Hey!

Dave: Hey!

If it had been anyone else, Dave would have been startled. But Claire had been his best friend and partner in crime since he was a big 4 yr. old and she was a skinny 5 yr. old. Often they joked how Dave was the brawn and Clair was the beauty; only to be proven wrong when Dave grew to be a straight A student and Claire one of the most athletically active girl in her school back in Columbus. They were a perfect fit, which got many a thinking that they were more like siblings than cousins.

They guessed the Karofsky genes was just strong enough create identical twins like Dave and Claire only separated by their dads who were actual siblings. It was inevitable really; both Dave and Claire were so much similar even in family background. Both were the babies of the family which were ruled by one main sex; Dave had only brothers when Claire only had sisters. Dave and Claire needed each other not only as comrades as the babies of the family, but also to balance each other out Dave gave Claire the chance to be all sporty and rough while Claire encourage him to be book smart and polite (which Dave's brother's didn't seem to know)

Claire crawls out of Dave's bedroom window and sits beside her favourite cousin. They always seemed to end up here at least once whenever Claire came to visit. There always seemed to have a breeze there, the perfect view for the stars and a big tree in front of the house to give them some privacy. It had become their secret place. Claire always knew this is where she can find Dave if she couldn't find him anywhere else.

Claire: Haven't seen you sing like that since last Christmas.

Dave: (chuckles) Well, at least this time I didn't have to drink spiked eggnog to sing.

They both smiled at the memory of last Christmas when they both spiked the eggnog at the family Christmas party which got everyone a little more buzzed than they were planning on. After that little trip down memory lane, they sat in comfortable silence.

Well, at least Claire was comfortable, but she could clearly see Dave wasn't. He had this wrinkle between his brows and his tongue moved around as if it were trying to escape the confines of his face. She never understood where Dave got that habit, but she noticed and knew it was a sure sign of his distress.

Claire: Did you swallow your gum?

It was an inside joke between them. One summer when Dave was 6, he accidentally swallowed a piece of gum. It wouldn't have been a big deal except his two older brothers Zack and Jimmy told him that the gum will stick in Dave's insides where it'll grow and grow until he'll turn the exact shade of pink of the gum he just swallowed. Dave didn't relax for the whole entire summer. He was just waiting for his skin to start looking like a pink pig. It wasn't until Claire told him the truth and even swallowed a piece of gum in front of him just to show that she wasn't lying.

Claire knew Dave was never the type to express himself. Hell, it took Claire a 3 whole summer, 8 Reese's Pieces packs and a shared pound bag of skittles before he trusted her enough to really talk to. She found out that you had to talk to Dave a little differently. You had to use different words so that they didn't have to use the real words that would freak him out. You couldn't loosely use words like love and fear, he'd just shut down. You had to know him well enough to know how to talk to him.

Claire: Remember that time that our dads were in charge of us while our moms went to have a spa weekend? We were such brats. We begged them to let us stay up late so we could watch Wrestlemania 20. Cause our moms would kill us if they found out.

Dave: (now with a smile) Actually they'd kill our dads for letting us.

Claire: Exactly, that's why we promised not to tell anyone, even our moms.

Dave: Especially our moms.

Claire: Right, then they finally let us. Under one condition of course; if we could actually stay up that late to watch the whole show, from beginning to end. Cause they were sure we wouldn't be able to finish the 3 hour show.

Dave: Yeah, then we got all hocked up on sugar and caffeine just so we wouldn't fall asleep. (Both laugh) God! I think we drank a gallon of coke each that day.

Claire: Yeah, and not only did we stay up long enough to catch the whole show, but we actually stayed up longer, so much so that our dads didn't know what to do with us. Remember what they did to calm us both down?

Dave: They put on "Bambie"

Claire: Right, they made us watch "Bambie". And we fell asleep just as at the very end. (She looks at Dave as he smiled remembering their favourite childhood movie) Do you remembered what happened the next day? (Dave smile suddenly disappeared)

Dave: You and I went to our fort in the forest near the lake. We met up with Tyler, Ryan and Bobby to play some Frisbee. Then we talked about how John Cena used the brassknucks on Big Show. Then we got into a fight cause they all thought Triple H should have won and not that gay cry baby Chris Benoit.

Claire: Which was stupid cause Benoit definitely kicked H's ass that night.

Dave: I know.

Then they both smile and had a moment of silence remembering their favourite wrestler even sending out a mental prayer for Benoit's soul to rest in peace along with his best friend Guerrero.

Claire: Then we saw that deer drinking from the lake. God, that was beautiful, looked like something out of the movie.

Dave: (smiling) Yeah I know, (then suddenly change to anger) Then those assholes Ryan and Tyler just had to try using him for target practice. I mean, come on, it was just a little deer.

Claire: Yeah I know (agreed, then paused before smiling) I even remembered you chasing Bambie away before either got a chance to get their slingshots out. You were a hero.

Dave: Some hero (dry chuckle) They called me gay for not wanting to go hunt for it... assholes.

Claire: You were a hero, even if the guys teased you, you didn't let them get to you and you saved Bambie.

She playfully shrugs and elbows Dave lightly, teasing him at how nice he actually is. She knew a lot of people wouldn't associate the word 'nice' to her cousin, but she also knew those people didn't know the real Dave. Even Dave didn't realize how great he could be. He always seemed too hard on himself, which prompted her back to her original thought of why she brought up their shared childhood.

Claire: You know, there was a part of me that was scared you'd turn into guys like that. (Dave looks at her confused) Like Tyler, Ryan and Bobby

Dave: What?! Hell no!

Claire: Where are those guys now?

Dave: Tyler and Ryan are in the Hockey team while Bobby is in the football.

He looks at Claire who was giving her smartass grin, and it took him a while to realize why.

Dave: Listen, just cause I still hang out with those guys doesn't make me one of them.

Claire: Really? (scoffs) You're telling me after all this time you've been playing with those guys they haven't influenced you in any negative way?

Dave opens his mouth to say something but then closes, as if he weren't sure what to say. Claire thought Dave looked like a fish whenever he couldn't think of anything to say.

Dave: It's all a part of being a team.

Claire: You don't have to tell me that. You of all people should know all the shit I got into to be part of a group... I'm just worried.

Dave: Of?

Claire: You liking only Wrestlmania.

Dave: Don't worry I still like Bambie.

Claire: But can you admit to liking Bambie? (Dave was about to reassure her, but she cuts him off) Admit it to someone else?

Dave already knew exactly what Claire was talking about. It amazes him how much Claire could get out of him just by using a couple of choice words. Claire knew him completely. He was afraid she even knew him better than he knew himself.

Claire: I know you like Bambie, Dave.

He thought he'd hidden his secret pretty well. But Claire always seemed to be able to tell something about him before he even realized it. That's when Dave was sure Claire knew him better than he knew himself.

Dave: yeah, (exasperated sigh) I like Bambie.

A tense silence hung between the two cousins. Listening to them you'd only think they were talking about an old Disney movie, but both knew exactly what they were talking about, and it scared Dave shitless. Sensing his distress, Claire places her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.

Claire: You know it's alright right?

Dave: I know.

Claire: I mean, you're one of my best friends and my family. I'll love you no matter what.

Dave: I know.

Claire: And your dad will love you too. He always will.

Dave: I know.

Claire: (now confused) So what's wrong?!

Dave: (turns to her) What's wrong? What's wrong?! Are you seriously asking me that? I'm wrong. This is wrong.

Claire: No it's not. (places hands on his shoulder to console him)

Dave: (shrugs her hands off) Yes it is. Cause if it wasn't I wouldn't feel this way. I wouldn't feel scared out of my mind everytime I move or say something; everytime I walk down the street or halls at school or on the field or ice. I wouldn't be scared to tell you or dad or Az or the whole school.

Claire: But you don't have to be. You don't have to be scared David.

Dave: Yes I do. I go to school every day and I'm surrounded. Everyone looks at me and see this jock or this bully, just some big guy with a stick and that's all they see. That's all they want to see. They don't want to see me... (he couldn't say it) I don't want them to see me. That's what scares me. The whole school thinking I'm some freak. My team not being able to look at me. My friends not being able to trust me. (looks at Claire with eyes pleading for understanding) I'm scared of you and dad and Aunt Judy and Uncle Greg look at me and be disappointed... disgusted... that... (whimpers) that...

Claire: (sniffles a sob) That you like Bambie?

Dave: (chuckles sadly) Yeah.

Claire: You know we won't...

Dave: I know... (nods lowly) But however they see me now. It won't be the same.

Claire thought of how many things she could tell Dave. How much she loves him and how much his family cares for him and would want to comfort him. But she couldn't say everything will be the same.

Claire: You're right... it won't be the same. Everything could change. School might suck more. Those body clocking could get a little rougher and I'll be really weird for a while. I mean, the shit could really hit the fan. (they both chuckle dryly) But you know what... Everything could change. Uncle Paul will finally know the truth. People would stop thinking I'm your girlfriend... And you could stop being so scared.

It doesn't even take a second for her words to sink into Dave. To fess up. To stop hiding and lying all the time. Not for everyone to like him or fake shit like that, but just for people to know and to not care if they did. It's what he'd always dreamed of; what he'd always wanted.

Claire: Listen (continuing) I won't force you to do anything you're not ready to do. But I want you to know at some point you will be ready and you'll be strong and brave. At some point everything you're scared of; the disappointment, disgust... hate, they'll be outweighed by the good that'll come out of this; the understanding, the acceptance...

Dave: (mumbled more to himself than to Claire) the love?

Claire: Yeah, the love. All of you which you deserve and I want you to know that.

And that was it. Part of Dave's burden was lifted and suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

Location: McKinley High football field. Half time of the Championship game. All of Lima was practically there to cheer on their McKinley High Titans, well what's left of them anyway. It was the first half and the team, composed primarily of Glee members, including the girls, were getting beaten miserable. There was one scary moment where Tina was thrown to the ground.

Kurt: (angrily) I cannot believe those Neanderthals! I mean I know all the hits to the head has caused them permanent brain damage but I thought this sport was the one thing they could actually understand.

Blaine: (soothingly) There, there Kurtie. The girls are out there cause they want to be and the guys could do so much worse.

Kurt: Oh honey, I may not know what a 'Hail Mary' pass may be but even _**I**_ know we're losing.

Blaine: (chuckles) We'll don't worry. It's half time and everyone is preparing for their freaky performance. We won't have to see your friends suffer any longer.

Kurt: Suffer? (hurt by the choice of words) I wouldn't say suffer...

Blaine: (not listening to Kurt and looking at the vendors near the bleachers) Hey, I'm kind of parched. I'm going to buy some drinks. You want one?

Kurt: Uhm, no. I'm good...

Blaine: (still not listening to Kurt) Ok, suit yourself. (leaves abruptly)

Kurt stands there confused and shocked from Blaine leaving so fast. He was kind of hurt, but quickly dismissed his feelings and mentally excused Blaine's actions. 'He must really be thirsty' Kurt thought.

'Say my name, say my name...' A very familiar ringtone playing from his front coat pocket surprised him. Took him a couple of bars of the song for him to realize that he was holding Mercedes' cell phone for her while she was busy on the field. He took out her silver and pink flip phone to check who just texted her.

It was Antoine. He texted that he and the other guys in the football team were joining the game in the next half and that he was sorry for not joining earlier and that he was proud of her.

First relief showered over Kurt from hearing that the football finally came to their senses and were actually going to play in the game. His next thought was at how sweet Antoine was being to his Mercedes. Honestly, he had his doubts but the guy seemed to be really great for her.

Kurt was about to close the phone and slide it back to his breast pocket when a little blinking symbol on the screen was telling Kurt that the phone was full of texts. He rolled his eyes and mentally reminded himself to tell Mercedes to clear out her phone of unnecessary texts. It was going to be a while before the half time show would start so he thought he might as well do it for her. He scrolled down and first deleted he didn't think were important. After deleting about 20 of his texts to her, he noticed a text from an unrecognized number.

Kurt was looking at the highlighted text that he assumed was taking most of the memory space in Mercedes phone seeing at it had a video clip attached to it. It was about a week old text and though he knew Mercedes forgets to clear her phone, he knew that this wasn't by accident. She was saving this text.

'Curiosity killed the Cat' Kurt thought as he looked at the text. 'But satisfaction brought it back' was his last thought before opening the text... and well, it killed him... and brought him back pissed as ever.

Burt: (looks at Kurt) Are you ok son?

Kurt: (struggling to speak and couldn't look at his dad in the eye) huh hmm...

Burt: You look like someone killed your puppy.

Kurt thought more along the lines of discovering your puppy was a lying, cheating, needed-to-be-neutered hound dog, but he censored himself before he could tell his dad.

Kurt: Oh, it's nothing (tight lipped) I'll go and check on Blaine.

Kurt hurriedly stepped down the bleachers and angrily strode off to where he saw Blaine go. It took a couple of minutes of searching and he found him. He was at the dairy queen stand. It was freaking February! Who in their right mind would buy ice cream in this cold weather?!

And as if his thought were magic, that's when Kurt sees Blaine turn a little as he leaned on the counter which separated Blaine from a 6'3 tall, dark and handsome Latino stud that was wearing a striped uniform. And if that wasn't enough Blaine was completely smitten; his leg bent ever so slightly, hips carefully thrust and... Blaine was eating a damn popsicle! No eating was too innocent of a verb to use to describe what he was doing. He was practically sucking the whole thing down like the fucking Hoover dam. All in front of the diary queen vendor. His lips were stretched around the dessert tightly as he moved it in and out of his mouth. And as if he were in a damn porno, Blaine even pulled it out just to flick the tip with his tongue.

Kurt was incredibly grossed out. He couldn't believe the young man he was looking at right now was his ideal boyfriend. He looked like a freaking peacock, strutting his tail feather about just to get some attention. Well, Kurt wasn't going to take it lying down, he was going to ruffle up his feathers. He walks towards Blaine.

Blaine: Hey Kurtie! (turn towards Kurt) I was just buying some ice cream here from... (smiles sweetly at the vendor)

Vendor: (uncomfortable) Hmm Manny...

Blaine: Yes, Manny... (smiles back to the vendor sweetly)

Kurt first takes a deep breath and puts on a fake sweet smile before doing anything.

Kurt: Ah yes... that looks good may I have some? (first looks to Blaine who nods then looks to Manny to order) one vanilla ice cream cone please.

Manny the ice cream vendor makes Kurt his ice cream cone.

Blaine: You know what (still ginning) Make that and ice cream cone with everything. (winks at Kurt) I gotcha! (pulls out his wallet to pay for Kurt's ice cream)

Kurt does his best not to falter. He thinks he's going to be sick just by standing next to him as he paid for an ice cream cone he could easily have bought himself.

Manny takes the money and hands over the ice cream cone now covered in chocolate sauce, sprinkles and marshmallows. Kurt gives Manny a small thank you right before he turned to Blaine and shoved the ice cream all over his face and his coat.

Blaine: Kurt! (screams as he does his best to wipe the ice cream off) What the fuck!

Manny chuckles. Kurt sneers at his former crush, sneers at him with complete anger and hate and walked out in a way Rachel Berry would have been proud of. Just as he was about to reach the bleachers he felt someone grab his arm.

Blaine: (pulls Kurt) Let's take a walk.

Kurt struggles at first, but was surprised to find out that this lean Justin Timberlake wannabe was actually quite strong. Blaine pulls Kurt away from the crowd and walk towards the school to talk to him properly. When they reach one side of the building Blaine actually flung Kurt to the wall in anger.

Blaine: (angrily) What the fuck was that about?! I buy you a perfectly good ice cream cone and you shove it in my face. What's wrong with you?!

Kurt: You had it coming you bastard!

Blaine: What did I do?! (then suddenly calms down, then chuckles to himself and gives Kurt a nauseating grin) Oh, oh... Kurtie, are jealous? (grins more at Kurt's shocked face then chuckles before lunging forward trying to embrace him) Oh baby...

Kurt: Don't you fucking touch me! (shoves Blaine) Don't you baby me you liar.

Blaine looks at him confused and upset as he did his best to fix his stained coat and scarf. Kurt looks at him like he was trying to blow up his head with his eyes.

Blaine: What? What did I lie about?

Kurt reached in his breast pocket and takes out Mercedes' phone, opened it played the clip and shoved it in front of Blaine's face.

Kurt: This! What the fuck is THIS?!

Blaine looks at the screen in front of him completely unfazed. Kurt was amazed he didn't try to deny it or apologize or anything. He only looked at the screen and looked unaffected as he tried to take the phone away from him but Kurt quickly put it back in his pocket.

Blaine: Where did you get that?

Kurt: Does it matter?

Blaine: Yes Kurt, it matters. A guy actually likes to keep his privacy.

Kurt: If you value your privacy so much why were you making out with a girl in a middle of a party?!

Blaine: It was a party!

Kurt: So?!

Blaine: So I was only having a little fun.

Kurt: Fun?! Fun?! (shocked) Are you telling me you think hooking up and making out with a complete stranger is fun?! (Blaine only shrugs his shoulders) A girl no less...

Blaine: So,

Kurt: You're gay!

Blaine: Ok, well technically I'm bisexual, but I lean more towards men.

Kurt: So you're not gay?

Blaine: Why do we have to bother ourselves with labels?

Kurt: Cause I care about labels like; gay or straight, single or taken.

Blaine: Kurt, I'm still single. Incredibly single... She doesn't mean anything. Women are just for... variety's sake.

Kurt: Variety?!

Blaine: (shrugs as if it weren't a big deal) Yeah

Kurt: How can you act like that... Like it doesn't mean anything.

Blaine: Because Kurt, we're 17 years old.

Kurt: What is that supposed to mean?

Blaine: What I mean is that, I could rub myself on against tree bark and still get an erection. It's a biological imperative.

Kurt: To hump a Redwood?

Blaine: No, to have sex, to get off, to fuck...

Kurt: I'm 17 years old and I don't feel that way.

Blaine: Oh please Kurt. Stop acting all high and mighty. You tried seducing your brother.

Kurt: Finn's my step brother and I'm over that and even so I never wanted to fuck everything in sight.

Blaine: No, of course not. Mr. Uptight Kurt Hummel. I'm surprise you haven't died of sexual frustration in this hormonally charged environment you call a school.

Kurt: What is that supposed to mean?

Blaine: Oh come on Kurt, you just can't be that green (chuckles as Kurt glares at him even further) Kurt, last year your head cheerleader got pregnant by the school man-whore before her chastity ball. Your football quarterback of a "stepbrother" jumped from said pregnant cheerleader, lost his virginity to the bitchy cheerleader and had a failed relationship with the school prima donna who fell in love with your glee clubs arch rival and ruined your chance at regional's. Then there's the dumb blonde who was even dumb enough to date you. That weird Asian goth girl who's willing to do it in the astronomy room with a football player who's just "ab-tastic" and your best friend Mercedes who's just begging to be loved in all her chubby goodness. Hell Kurt, even the kid in the wheel chair lost his virginity. Face it, if you think I'm a slut, well guess what you're surrounded by sluts.

Kurt started suddenly saw red. He had never been this furious before towards anyone. So he shoves Blaine squarely on the chest.

Kurt: MY FRIENDS ARE NOT SLUTS!

Blaine: Oh Kurt don't be so naive, you're so called friends...

Kurt: No! No, you have absolutely no right to talk about MY FRIENDS. Actually you have absolutely no right to even compare yourself to any of them because unlike you who looks and acts all suave and perfect underneath you are just a sad, hormone-crazed, arrogant, snobby smug faced loser who'll die a slow and painful death by syphilis!

Blaine: (chuckles) At least I won't die a virgin. Cause honestly, who would ever want to love such a cold, pathetic, bitchy little ice princess such as yourself.

Rachel: Excuse me!

Both Kurt and Blaine's attention were finally off of each other and were now fixated on Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quin, Santana and Britney all in complete bloody beautiful zombie costumes. Kurt had never felt happier to see them all his life and they looked like they were after blood and Blaine was the main course.

Rachel: Actually we love Kurt just fine the way he is.

Tina: Which is a million times less than what we feel for you right at this moment.

Mercedes: So you better get to stepp'n before we get all Plant vs. Zombies on your ass.

Quin: I don't think that'll be good Merc, seeing as all those hair products he uses must surely have fried a couple of brain cells.

Santana: And if that didn't do it, the syphilis would.

Britney: Wait... Aunt Phyllis fries brain cells?

Everyone stares at Britney.

Blaine looks at them. He wasn't sure if it was the gory outfits or the sheer number of them compared to his lonesome self, but he actually backed away.

Blaine: (as he walks away) Whatever.

Kurt finally felt like he could breathe again. Tears were threatening to fall, but he didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction. He closes his eyes and counts backwards from 10, doing his best not to let Blaine's words get to him or at least not to show how much they got to him.

Mercedes: Kurt, are you ok?

Kurt opens his eyes and notices that all the other girls were now gone, leaving he and Mercedes some much needed privacy.

Kurt: If you mean by ok you mean completely and utterly hurt, disappointed and betrayed, then yes I'm ok. (Mercedes looks at him with concern) Honestly Merc, I'm ok. I could be better, but I'm ok.

Mercedes: What happened?

Kurt tries to find the right words to explain the catastrophe that was the last 10 minutes of his life, but he couldn't. He only remembered what actually started it. He reaches to his pocket and opens her phone.

Kurt: Well, (shows the screen to her) This happened.

It takes only a second before Mercedes closes the phone and shoves it back into Kurt's hand, not wanting to see that clip again.

Mercedes: Kurt...

Kurt: What was that Mercedes? You got that about a week ago and you conveniently forgot to mention it?

Mercedes: Kurt, please understand. I was trying to protect you.

Kurt: Protect me?! Well, thank Gaga I saw it before anything actually happened between us that just saved me a trip to the doctors. (Mercedes looks apologetically) How could you Mercedes?

Mercedes: Kurt, you just looked so happy with him and after all the drama with school and your family I thought I should just let you be happy.

Kurt: Yeah (sarcastically) I'm absolutely ecstatic.

Mercedes: Kurt, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me (Kurt doesn't acknowledges her) What can I do to make this right?

Kurt first sadly shakes his head, thinking nothing could really make the situation any better, but then realized. He hurriedly took out his phone and looked at its screen again then showing it to Mercedes.

Kurt: Who sent this to you?

Mercedes looked like she was just asked who murdered JFK. She was completely at a lost for words, back to the predicament of not knowing what to say to her best friend.

Mercedes: Hmm, well...

Kurt: Who Mercedes?

Antoine: (sneaks up to the both of them) Hey Guys!

Mercedes: Antoine, what are you doing here?

Antoine: Didn't you get my text we're back on we'll do the half time and go into the second half.

Mercedes squealed joyfully and jumped and hugged her man.

As Mercedes and Antoine talked amongst themselves, Kurt called the unknown number on Mercedes phone.

Mercedes: So all of you guys are back in?

The phone on the other line was still ringing.

Antoine: Well not everyone (frowns) Karofsky's not joining.

Mercedes: (wide eye) Karofsky?!

And just like that Kurt heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

_*Beep* _

"_Hey this is Dave Karofsky, kinda busy at the moment, I'll try to get back to you when I can"_

_*Beep*_

Kurt is completely shocked.

* * *

Kurt was furious. No, enraged. No, He was positively fuming. He had just discovered the boy who he thought would be the love of his life, the boy who actually convinced him to leave his friends and family for a prissy, snobby stick-up-your-ass boarding school was actually a complete cold-blooded man whore. How could he be so stupid?! He was not going to blame himself for all of this. No, this was not his fault. This was all Karofsky's fault.

THAT DAMN DAVE KAROFSKY!

The second he heard that unmistakable voice on the other line his first thought was; What the fuck! Next was why did he do it? Why did that jock care? Did he care? Was he even capable of that? No. No, That... That monster wasn't capable of care. He's cruel. He's angry. And he doesn't know any better. He did this to only hurt him, but he wasn't going to get away with it.

Kurt: (burst through the locker room doors) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Dave Karofsky was standing in front of his open locker, right where the football team left him to do the half time show. He was only cleaning his locker out when an incredibly pissed off Kurt Hummel barged into the room, not the first time this happened.

Dave: (surprised and a little frightened) Excuse me?

Kurt: Why can't you just let me live my life? Everytime I find myself happy and content you come in and destroy everything. Why? What did I ever do to you?!

Dave: Listen Hummel, I don't know how many times I have to convince you I'm actually smarter than you think I am, but right now I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!

Kurt: I saw it. (eyes now close to tears from all the pain and anger) I saw the text you sent Mercedes.

Whatever macho and defensive demeanour Karofsky had now just left his body. He didn't know what to say, which wasn't new to him when facing Kurt Hummel. All he could do was look everywhere else except the eyes of the heartbroken young man in front of him.

Kurt: Why? ... Why do you feel the need to ruin my life?

Dave: (head shots up to glare at the other boy) I ruined your life? I did? Excuse me? I didn't lie to you. I didn't string you along like a whipped little puppy dog. I didn't go completely behind your back and fuck everything else that moved.

Kurt: No, but you hurt me every chance you got. And tonight wasn't any different.

Dave: What did I do now? Huh? Show you how much of a disloyal, unfaithful sex-maniac your boyfriend truly is? Well, I'm sorry. I thought you'd appreciate that little bit of information.

Kurt: (frustrated) Why do you always seem to be the one there to break me down? You already bullied me. Then you... (struggling) attacked me. Then you threatened to kill me if I ever mentioned you ki... attacked me. Why can't you just leave me alone?

Dave: Hey, I'm not the one who ran in here. I didn't do it then and I'm not doing it now.

Kurt: God, I wish you would stop doing ?!

Dave: What Hummel? What the hell am I doing now?

Out of nowhere, Kurt forcibly grabbed Dave by his shirt, pulled him towards him and crushed their mouths together. It was so fast and so hard, they could hear their teeth clacked against one another. But Dave didn't care. Hummel was kissing him. Kurt Hummel was kissing him and he just stood there, shocked not knowing what to do. Just as fast as it happened, Kurt then pulled away but not letting go of the other boy's shirt.

Dave could see the frustration and anger in the smaller boy's eyes now shining with unshed tears. He then realized there was also a hint of fear, not a fear of him but a fear of what had just happened.

That's when Dave realized everything about Kurt. His hands were shaking along with his voice and his face tight with his eyes unwavering and his jaw clenched. He then bit his lower lip and his nose twitched.

Kurt: (shakily) That.

It takes a couple of intense agonizing seconds before he realized what that one word meant. He still didn't know what to say but while still in shock he said the first thing that he thought.

Dave: Kurt... (just as shakily) I didn't kiss you... You kissed me.

Kurt: (shaky voice and pleading eyes) But why can't you push me away?

And there it was, the 1Million dollar question. A question Dave asked himself again and again and only ends up more confused and frustrated than before. His throat tightened and his mouth grew dry from the not being able to find the words.

The only answer Kurt gets is all the emotions swirling in Dave's eyes from his question, which only made Kurt even angrier.

Kurt: (voice growing stronger) Why?

Dave still had no answer, only his face that showed his struggle to find his words.

Kurt: (daring tone, shoves him) Push me.

Dave's still frozen. He only steps back due to the shove, but still no answer.

Kurt: (shoves him again) Shove me.

Still no answer.

Kurt: (shoves him a little harder) Hit me!

Nothing.

Kurt: (shoves him really hard) KICK ME! (shove) HURT ME! (shove) DO SOMETHING! (shove) ANYTHING!

Just as Kurt was moving to shove Dave again, Dave caught him by the wrists pulled him close and kissed him, kissed him hard and desperately. Like the first kiss, Kurt made an attempt to push the larger boy away, but Dave didn't let him. He struggled to get out of Dave's grasp and when he did Dave only caught him by the shoulders and pushed them against the lockers, trapping Kurt beneath Dave's body and lips.

Dave's body was overpowering. His grasp was strong. His lips were insistent. And the kiss was full of need that weakened Kurt's resolve. It was like a strong current pulling Kurt into an unknown depth that suffocated him. Kurt was drowning in the kiss and he couldn't do anything to save himself.

Just when Kurt was actually tempted to give up and just let the other boy kiss him breathless, Dave suddenly pulled away from him. He could feel Dave's laboured breathing on his face, his taste in his mouth and the imprint of his lips on his and to Kurt's surprised, he liked it. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize but Kurt was just as breathless and his body was frozen on spot

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Dave's face only a few inches from his. His eyes were scrunched up and closed, eyelashes moist and his trembling lips were swollen.

Dave's grasp on his shoulders had loosened and his strength was crumbling, it was Kurt's opportunity to leave and like before forget this never happened. But he didn't leave.

Dave: God, you drive me crazy (exasperatedly, eyes still closed, voice shaking) Every day I saw you above everyone else. Everyday I did my best to not notice you, to avoid you... (shaky breath) I tried so hard (whimpered)... I tried so hard to not want to see you, not to want to be near you, not want to think about you... I tried so hard not to want you...

Dave opens his eyes to reveal the most hauntingly beautiful sad pair of sad brown eyes Kurt has ever seen. They were begging for understanding and forgiveness, but at the same time they looked defeated, undeserving.

Dave: But I can't... You're all I see. You're all I think about... You're all I've ever wanted. Just you. Only you.

Kurt was stunned.

Dave: (pleading) Please...

Kurt still couldn't believe what the other boy said. He wanted him? Only him? He wanted to laugh, to mock, to humiliate, to hurt Karofsky even just a fraction of how he'd hurt him, but he couldn't.

The Karofksy he knew wasn't like this. He wasn't sad, weak. He wasn't vulnerable. Kurt opened his mouth trying to protest but nothing came out. He honestly didn't know what to say and with that Karofsky took his silence for approval and took what he so desperately wanted.

He leaned forward slowly, his mouth craving for the sweet taste of Kurt again. When his lips met his, Dave sighed in relief as if to say thank you. But feeling the other boy tense up in his arms worried him so but not so much to stop. 'He hasn't pushed me yet' was all Dave thought as he gently cupped his porcelain face in his hands.

'Oh his face' Dave never thought he'd have the chance to touch him this way again to be so close to him again. He's denied his body this need for so long and he thought he was practically dying inside. But then that kiss happened so many months ago and he felt like he was dead. He thought never having a chance to be with Kurt hurt, but actually getting a taste of him once and only once drove his heart spiralling to hell. But now, 'Oh God' he could taste Kurt again and his was letting him. 'Just once' Dave thought 'Just this once. Just a few minutes in heaven and he'll acceptingly go back to his hell.'

Karofsky was being gentle. Kurt couldn't believe this brute could be so gentle, as if the wind could easily take him away from him. His large callused hands cupped his face as if it were made of glass. His body, though still overpowering was warm and comforting. And this kiss though not as hard nor demanding as before, didn't lack the desire he kept feeling off the boy.

Kurt's body was tingling. That thing about having your eyes closed must be true, every other sense heightens. Chapped lips. Soft whimpers. And a clean masculine smell. He could feel everything, hear everything even smell; everything Dave. It was all consuming. He didn't think it could get stronger, but he was proven wrong.

A swipe of Dave's tongue on Kurt's lower lip, asking for permission to which the other boy only gasped in response which the larger male took full advantage of and delved right in. 'So good,' Dave thought as he used one hand to cup the other boy by the nape of his neck to pull him impossibly closer. His other hand, to their own accord, began unbuttoning his dark coat.

Dave was on autopilot, ruled entirely by his senses; his need to taste more of Kurt's mouth, to touch more of his skin. He opened his coat and pulled on his scarf enough for it to unravel just around his neck then unbuttoning his shirt underneath. He didn't know how he did it, but he manage to open enough of his clothing to reveal a panting alabaster chest, which was hot to the touch. Dave felt a heat to which he gladly be burned. With a hand in Kurt's hair and over his wildly beating heart, Dave pulled off his searing hot kiss only to attack his bare neck. He could smell him and taste him. Perfect Kurt Hummel actually sweat and Dave Karofsky couldn't get enough of it.

Kurt gasped once again. Though Kurt didn't believe in the all mighty, God had him praying to him tonight. 'Thank God for the lockers if not I would have fallen ages ago. God, what's happening? What is he doing?... God, this has to stop... Oh God, I don't want it to.' Kurt bore his neck even further to the boy's ministrations. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest if it wasn't for Dave's hand. His large, warm hands gently caressing... 'Oh God!' Dave began thumbing Kurt's nipple to full hardness. 'Oh God please...' Kurt whispered a prayer, not entirely sure what he was praying for.

Kurt was still frozen in place, trembling either from fear or sensation maybe both. But it didn't matter, the sounds coming from him was more than Dave could ever get. He had always secretly loved Kurt's voice, he just never thought he'd love every other noise he'd make. Soft whimpers. Little moans. Rapid breaths. Dave was compelled. He needed more. He needed to hear more of Kurt's needy noises. He needed to make Kurt make more needy noises.

Kurt's breath got caught in his throat the moment he felt Dave's hand move lower and lower. 'Oh Dear God!' Kurt was positively weeping, but it wasn't his from his eyes. He was absolutely hard. He didn't even notice where all the tingling emanated from. 'No, no, he can't touch me there, no.' But he then realizes, Dave wasn't touching him there. Dave's hand was actually resting on his belt buckle and for a microsecond Kurt was disappointed.

Dave heard Kurt squeaked in his throat as he lowered his hand. God, he wanted to touch Kurt so badly but not like this. Not if he didn't want to. He then stopped kissing Kurt's neck and lightly grazed his lips up closer to Kurt's ear.

Dave: Kurt... (needy and breathy) I know I'm not... I'm not who you want. But please, just once, I want to make you feel good. (desperate and needy) Let me make you feel good... Just keep your eyes close and... (sadly) and pretend.

Kurt trembled even more from Dave's pained words. They were so desperate and sad. He actually wanted him to think of someone else as he did this to him, someone else he wanted. But Kurt, for the life of him, couldn't think of anyone else. This was all Dave. This was...

'Holy shit!' Kurt's senses just went into hyper drive when he felt a tantalizing wet heat against the shell of his ear. Dave's tongue, oh God he had a talented tongue, finding sweet nerve endings first on his neck now on his ears. He practically crooned, arching his back, scrambling the red metal beneath his hands searching for something to hold on to and bucking his hips.

'So hot!' when Kurt actually bucked his hips, that was it, there was no stopping Dave. He then promised to do everything just to make Kurt swoon like that. With both hands, Dave lunged for his belt unbuckling and unzipping as he kept his mouth firmly against Kurt's ear.

Fast. Desperate. Both boys needed this. They wanted this. Kurt just wanted to be wanted and Dave wanted him, no needed him desperately. Dave finally got Kurt's fly open, forcibly but carefully peeled off both the young man's pants and brief setting free his straining erection.

Kurt only had a second of feeling his cock exposed to the cold air, before he felt a confidant and hot grip encircled his length and started jacking him off. 'Oh my Lord!' it felt so good. Someone else hand on him. Dave's big strong hands on him. Kurt just started whimpering and moaning. His body was shaking. His hips were desperately humping his hand.

Dave couldn't stop. He didn't want to. 'It was so hot!' His senses were filled with Kurt; his mouth practically devouring at the taste of his neck and collarbone, his hand wrapped around his hard dick and then his other hand as it sneaked away from Kurt's soft hair down to cup his perfectly shaped ass. Dave was not stopping until Kurt could spend every ounce of pleasure he was capable of feeling.

Dave's mouth on his neck. His hand on his... and his other hand practically covering an entire butt cheek possessively bringing his body closer to his. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He was... He was so close.

Kurt: (trembling) Dave... Oh God, please. Ahh... ahh so, so good (whimper) so close.

'Shit!' Dave didn't think he could want the other boy even more badly than he already had, but when he actually moaned his name. Dave couldn't take it anymore. He had to...

Suddenly, Dave's mouth wasn't on Kurt's neck anymore. Kurt was about to protest and bare more of his neck just to keep feeling that hot mouth on him and... 'OH SHIT!' His hot warm mouth was back on him. It was enveloping his harder than hard. Kurt couldn't believe it. He finally moved his hands in front of him, blindly finding Dave's shoulder to push him off. But Dave wasn't letting him go.

Dave had left his neck to get down on his knees in front of the young man and not caring if he'd be perfect or not, took Kurt's dick into his mouth and sucked at it earnestly. 'Oh God! Fancy tasted so good' he thought as his senses went wilder for Kurt's taste. Then he felt Kurt's hands on his shoulders, gripping him hard and actually trying to push him away as he heard Kurt's needy and desperate noises.

So hot. So tight. So wet. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. The mouth on him. His hands. How is it that Dave is on his knees and I'm the one yielding? Kurt was completely powerless now. He just needed. 'Oh God' he was going to burst. But not like this. He didn't unravel in front of Dave like this, in his mouth, his sweet hot mouth.

'No!' Dave thought, not wanting to stop, desperately needing to make Kurt moan like that, tremble in his hands and make him feel better than he ever felt before. He wrapped his strong arms around Kurt's exposed thighs, both his hands practically gripping Kurt's ass for dear life as he only pulled his hips impossibly closer to him. Kurt wasn't going anywhere. He was coming with him.

Kurt: Dave... Ahhh... Dave, please... Ahh. I'm gonna. I'm gonna... Ahhhh...

With what sounded like the bastard child of a scream and a whimper, Kurt came harder than he ever came in his young teenage life. His heart was thundering, his ears felt hot and he felt like the ground beneath his feet was shaking. He was drained and Dave sucked it right out of him. As Kurt weakly leaned on the locker behind him and got his breath under control, he started realizing his hands were still firmly on Dave's shoulders as he was still on his knees sucking every last drop of him. Kurt shuddered at the idea, but the way Dave slowly and tentatively licked him clean felt... loving.

There goes Kurt again, all lovey-dovey and after a blowjob? How pathetic could he be? He could honestly admit it was absolutely mind-blowing but he was more than willing to reside himself on Blaine's earlier words; biological imperative. This was all it was. It was a teen-angst charged desire needed to be satisfied.

No matter how gentle Dave was as he cleaned him, as he pulled up his underwear and pants and carefully tucked him back inside. No matter how sweet his small kisses were on his naval, chest, collar bone as the other boy finally rose to his feet. No matter how delicate he was with his hands as he placed them lightly on the sides of his neck. This was nothing. It was nothing.

Dave: God, you're beautiful.

Kurt's eyes suddenly shot open, prepared to see a smug smirk on the other boy's face but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

It were those deep brown eyes again; warm and soft. Eyes that moments ago were sad and needy were now sparkling with joy and complete sincerity. This wasn't some hormonally charged sexual contact. This wasn't nothing. Dave felt something for him. He didn't know what, he didn't dare put a name on it. But as if he could. He couldn't say a thing only lean in closer.

Dave flinched as the other boy moved for a kiss. He didn't want some pity kiss or some thank you kiss. Now that he made Kurt feel good, for once, that was enough. But he then regretted his action when he saw something unbelievable flash across Kurt's eyes. He looked disappointed.

No, Dave promised. This was it; only a taste of heaven (literally) then he goes back to his hell. His lonely, pathetic and sad hell. He wanted to make Kurt feel good and from the taste in his mouth he succeeded, more would be wrong. It would be selfish.

But Kurt truly did look beautiful. His hair a little dishevelled. His lips kissed swollen pink. His chest heaving laboured breathes. But his eyes, glassy and warm looking at him as if... as if he wanted him too. Maybe he was seeing just what he wanted to see, but that's all he ever wanted. And this'll be the only chance he may ever get. He leans in as his pulls Kurt a little closer.

One more taste.

One last kiss.

Just one...

Finn: WHAT THE FUCK!

* * *

4 minutes

It took 4 minutes for McKinley High's Glee club and McKinley's Titan's to go from mortal enemies to a join forces and perform an epic and unforgettable half-time show even the late Michael Jackson would have been proud of in this year's championship game.

It took 4 minutes for the crowd to go from worried and disappointed due to certain defeat to hopeful cheers and enthusiastic yells for their school to win.

It only took 4 minutes for Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky to go from screaming and fighting each other to fulfilling each other's sexual fantasies; Kurt to be loved and wanted and Dave to openly want and love Kurt.

4 minutes where everything in the world seemed to line up perfectly. The kids. The crowd. The boys. All amazing and earth-shattering moments all for their own right.

4 minutes, that's all they had.

New Directions and the Titans would now separate and go back to their original places in the social ladder.

The crowd of 400 strong supporters of their precious team Titans would now go back to worrying about their team's current score.

Kurt and Dave were now flung back to reality. Their perfect moment of satisfied needs, contented sighs and unburdened hearts were now broken just as fast as it was formed.

The McKinley high football team was still buzzing from their half-time performance burst into the locker room expecting to get even more pumped up for the second half. What they weren't expecting to find was bully victim no.1 Kurt Hummel and no.1 bully of McKinley high Dave 'The Fury' Karofsky to be locked in a tender embrace just about to kiss.

Finn: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kurt and Dave only had a second to be shocked by the slamming open of the locker room door to find a confused bunch of guys in zombie make-up, before Finn Hudson broke from the group and lunged for the larger boy.

Finn: GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!

Finn violently grabs Karofsky by his shirt and ran him into the towel rack on the other side of the room. Karofsky grunts from the impact then grunts even louder when Finn knees him in the stomach causing him to fall forward.

Kurt: FINN STOP!

Finn was so fucking angry. He kept pulling the larger boy up by the shirt only to hit him even more as he screamed at him to keep away from his step-brother. Azimio Adams ran towards the enraged Finn, having to grab the taller boy from behind to pull him off the other boy. Azimio pushes Finn off to the other side towards the lockers nearby Kurt.

Azimio: Dave man, (concerned) you ok man?

He helps the beaten Karofsky up by the shoulders and pushes him carefully to help him lean on the rack behind him. Karofsky, breathing hard and struggling to ignore the pain in his gut long enough to stand. He tries replying to his friend only to sputter a 'yeah' as he nodded his head.

Azimio: Yeah? (concerned)

He then pushes Dave up into standing position against the shelves and before Dave could say thanks, Azimio punches Dave.

Azimio: (screaming) YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

Dave catches himself by grabbing part of the shelf. His jaw throbbing with pain, his head ringing as he was being screamed at by who he thought was his best friend.

Azimio: (angery) WHAT!? YOU FAGGING UP ON US KAROFSKY?! (turns looking at a frightened Kurt) THE LITTLE FREAK TURNED YOU?

Dave saw red, suddenly forgetting of the pain of his body Dave lunges for Azimio, grabbing him by the jersey turned themselves around and shoved the young black man against the shelves he was shoved in seconds earlier.

Dave then backed up, enough to cover Finn who was doing same to a worried Kurt. Both boys carefully backing up to the side where the other glee boys have separated from the other football players, all of them protecting Kurt.

Dave: DON'T CALL HIM THAT!

Azimio: Ha, (smirking) Lady face did turn you... what he sucked your dick or something? (scoffs)

Dave: Nah, (scoffs right back) actually I sucked his.

Azimio: (disgusted and angry) Aw, that's sick man! YOU'RE SICK!

Dave: No, (defiantly stares at the other boy) I'm not sick Az... I'm gay. I'm gay. Always have been and always will. And I've been scared shitless about it. But now...

To be honest, until now Dave was still scared shitless. He was in a locker room filled with guys just about as big as he was. The football team would most likely beat him up into a pulp and continue to make the remainder of his high school life a living hell. The glee club would just think he deserved it and may even take a couple of shots for revenge. He couldn't see a win in this situation.

He turned to look at Kurt. Grateful to see him surrounded by his friends protecting him and keeping him safe, but he could still notice the smaller boy frightened and shivering lightly. The fear on his face was one Dave knew very well. Except, when their eyes met and Kurt's eyes softened that's when Dave figured out that Kurt wasn't scared of him. Kurt was scared for him.

Kurt cared. Kurt cared about him. For so long, Dave has tried to please many people in his life. Many of those were his peers in that very room at that very moment. But out of the dozen or so young men in that locker room; The one boy that mattered to him most, the one who he'd hurt so much time and time again, was the only one in that room who cared about him. At that moment, Dave realized that was enough.

Dave: (still looking at Kurt) Hell, I'm still scared shitless. (turns back to Azimio with determination) But for once, I don't care anymore. I'm done. I'm done being scared. I'm done lying and I'm done pretending to be someone I'm not... I'm gay.

A deafening silence hung in the room. Dave's words trying to sink into everyone present. The football players were grossed out. The glee boys slowly understood what the last few months have most likely been about. But everyone was shocked, no one really quite able to grasp Dave's confession.

Kurt couldn't believe it. I mean, Kurt knew undeniably since that first kiss to his first... Kurt couldn't even think about what had happened only a few minutes ago without blushing. But Kurt never thought he'd hear Dave admit it. It took Kurt years to fess up to his sexuality and he was 'queerer than a $3 bill' as his dad fondly described him. But Kurt couldn't believe Dave Karofsky just came out, to the whole football team right after they just had their first... sexual encounter.

Azimio Adams stared hard and long at his long time friend, well former friend. He looked at Dave as if he sprouted an extra head. Confusion and anger swirling in the boys eyes as they met Dave's determined and strong stare.

Azimio suddenly peeked over Dave's shoulder to look at the smaller boy with complete disgust and hate.

Dave: (noticing Azimio's eyes) Don't you even think about going near him.

Azimio: (with a smirk, looks back at Dave) Funny, that isn't the first time you told me not to touch La Freak over there, just never thought it was cause you had a little chubby for him.

Dave: Well, yeah. I mean apart from that, nothing much has really changed. (Dave with clenched fists takes a another step closer to Az) Cause let me remind you Az, I'm still stronger than you and faster than you, so don't think I can't take you.

Aziomio only chuckles before he sucker punches him. Dave stumbles back a little, but Az knew better and jumped on the other boy preventing him from fighting back. Dave takes another hit as he fell to the floor with Az on top of him.

Kurt: DAVE!

Panic rose into Dave's stomach as he first tries to block Az's punches and as he realized that no one was willing to help him. Az got a couple more punches before Dave found his footing and flipped them over. Now with Dave on top he gets to about only one punch before the locker room door again flung open.

Coach Beiste: (pushing the other football players out of the way, with Will Shuester behind her) What the fuck is going on here?!

Dave gets distracted by the sudden burst from the door when Az took advantage of that moment and kneed Dave right between his legs. Dave grunts loudly at the sudden pain and cause him to lose his balance and fell as Az pushed him to the side and stood up.

Coach Beiste and Will Shuester rushes to the center of the locker room where they found a stunned group of boys; one to their left, the football players and one to their right the glee boys who surrounded a terrified looking Kurt. Azimio Adams was towering over a wincing Dave Karofsky who was on the cold floor of the locker room, cupping his 'junk' in pain.

Coach Beiste: Again, (loud and commanding) WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?

All the boys worriedly looked at Coach Beiste, not knowing who should answer and to be honest who actually would want to answer to an angry Beiste.

Azimio: (eyes went from Dave to Coach, controlled but angry) We've got a FAG in the locker room!

Mr. Shuester: (scolding tone) Azimio! (worried eyes looking at a petrified Kurt) Kurt, are you ok?

Before Kurt could answer, Azimio spoke up.

Azimio: (now glaring at Mr. Shuester) I wasn't talking about him!

Will Shuester and Coach Beiste has a second of confusion until they both realized that Azimio was glaring menacingly as he towered Dave Karofsky who was laying helpless on the floor.

There was a very tense silence in the room, you could honestly hear a pin drop. The only thing that anyone could actually hear was Azimio's heavy breathing as he stared angrily at Dave. Suddenly, Azimio takes a heavy step closer to Dave who was holding his breath waiting for what his former friend would do. Dave flinches slightly was Azimio takes another step but instead of towards Dave, it was towards the locker; to Dave's open locker.

Azimio, only for a moment, takes his sights off the boy on the floor and looks into the locker. He grabs the first thing he sees; Dave's bag, and threw it him. Then his shirt, socks, deodorant... everything that Az found in Dave's locker he grabbed it and angrily threw it in Dave's face. Finally, when Az got to the last item in the locker room he turned to Dave.

Azimio: (takes a deep breath) We have a championship to win. (angrily throws Dave's sneakers at him) And we don't need a _faggot _to win!

Everyone in the room was still frozen, but clearly was shocked at Azimio's anger as he used that word to his best friend. Kurt looks on helplessly as Dave angrily gathers his things and stood up and looks at Azimio eye to eye.

Dave: I'd rather be a _faggot_ than an ignorant loser like you.

And with that, Dave flung his bag over his shoulder and calmly walked out of the locker room leaving a stunned group of people behind, including a very worried Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Dave: (muttering) Shit!

Dave thought as he stomped his way through the dark empty halls of McKinley High, trying to appreciate the peace cause he knew by this time Monday these halls which used to be filled with people who feared him will now be filled with the whole student body to ridicule him.

Dave: (exclaiming) Shit!

'I'm gay'. He turns to the nearest set of lockers kicks it so hard it actually makes a massive dent. He actually said 'I'm gay', not only out loud but in front of the whole freaking football team. No, before that he actually admitted to sucking Kurt's dick.

Dave: (shouting) Shit!

He rams his head on the lockers trying feebly to swallow the lump forming in his throat and the tears gathering in his eyes.

Kurt: Dave!

Dave turns sharply to see Kurt running towards him, rather than away from him. He recklessly wipes the tears away from his face and shoves his fists in his jacket pockets as he tried his best to appear better than he truly was in front of the smaller boy.

Dave: Kurt, what are you doing here?

Kurt opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it again as he took a closer look at the other boy. Kurt slowly walks towards him with a kind hand reaching out to a nervous and skittish Dave who was leaning back actually trying to avoid his touch. The taller boy finally stopped when his back met the lockers he had just done in a moment ago. Kurt reaches out and gently caressed his cheek, causing him to wince.

Kurt: Dave, (concerned) you're hurt.

Dave had a cut above his left eye. He hadn't even felt it until Kurt touched him and even then, all he could really feel was his soft hand against his face. And just like that all the fear, anger and pain that wrecked his body only moments ago seemed to have disappeared with Kurt so close to him.

Kurt let go of his cheek but Dave felt the pang of separation for only a moment, until Kurt took his hand and led him away from the lockers. They walked the halls hand in hand for a couple of minutes. Dave wasn't really sure, his mind was still overwhelmed by the thought that not only was he with Kurt right now but that he was holding his hand as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

Kurt led them to the boy's bathroom near the chemistry lab, knowing well that that bathroom had a great supply of soap in case any spills occurred during class. The smaller boy motions Dave to lean against one of the sinks as Kurt got a small pack of tissue from his bag and moistened it with the water from the sink next to them.

Dave braced himself against the sink behind him, his hands sort of shocked by the cold porcelain of the sink after loving the warm rosy porcelain of Kurt's hand. He nervously resides in his current position, not really knowing what else to do. Until Kurt carefully moved towards him, face craned looking up at him and his small delicate hand with a wet tissue gently began to clean his wound.

Both boys didn't say anything. Both boys didn't know what to say. Dave was doing his best to keep his hands on the sink and busy his mind with thoughts other than Kurt being so close to him and actually caring for him. Kurt was intent on showing his new found care for the other boy by cleaning the cut and not by jumping on the other boy doing exactly what he had done to him earlier. Though tempting, Kurt thought the emotional rollercoaster that was Dave had just experienced didn't need another loop-de-loop. He wanted to Dave to feel better, feel safe and feel cared for, just like he felt with him moments ago.

Kurt: I'm sorry Dave...

Dave was snapped out of his mantra 'Kurt, doesn't like you. He just feels sorry for you' when Kurt finally said something. Dave finally lets himself look at him. Kurt wasn't looking directly in his eyes, he was still cleaning the wound, but the bigger boy sees the care and worry on his face.

Kurt: I'm sorry for what happened to you in there.

Dave: Don't be. It wasn't your fault Kurt.

Kurt: But if I hadn't ran into the locker room earlier to confront you...

Dave: Kurt, please don't.

Kurt: No, if I hadn't...

Dave: Kurt, (grabbing the slimmer boy's hand, stopping him from cleaning his wound any further) I don't regret anything that happened in that locker room, do you?

Dave honestly didn't. How could he? True the whole thing with Az sucked and he knew there's going to be hell to pay this coming Monday, but that was nothing compared to everything he shared with Kurt; That first kiss, that broke his walls that left him vulnerable to actually be honest with himself. The fights that further proved to him how much of a strong and brave person Kurt is, more than he'll ever be. The passion that overtook him to be able to touch, hold and kiss Kurt to absolute orgasmic bliss. And the bravery to finally admit who he was out loud. Dave regrets all the shoves and all the snide remarks, but Dave couldn't regret the kisses, not the touches and definitely not Kurt. He couldn't regret that, but it would definitely hurt if Kurt did.

Kurt didn't, he couldn't. How could he ever regret feeling everything Dave made him feel in that locker room; the feeling of dying to be near you, the feeling of someone holding you as if you were all there was to them, the feeling of being wanted for just being yourself. Out of all the people in the world, he'd never thought it would be Dave Karofsky to make him feel all that, but he was and he liked it.

Kurt: No... I don't regret it.

Then their eyes met and knew instantly that what the other was saying was true. It was strange how connected they seemed to be with each other. It seemed like electricity was always in the air between them. A spark between them, neither could understand. And this heat they both felt everytime they were near one another.

Unfortunately, both also thought that electricity, that spark and that heat was all one-sided. So now that it was all quiet, neither could ignore that electricity, that spark, that heat all of which seemed to have only intensified as they realized their hands were still touching.

Dave: Sorry (let's go of Kurt's hand)

Kurt: Don't be, it's ok. (goes back to dabbing the tissue on Dave's wound) I mean, I should apologize for Finn. He hit you first.

Dave: Nah, I can't really blame him. After all the shit I've done to you, this is nothing.

Kurt: But, that doesn't give him the right to do this to you.

Dave: Finn's your brother now and friend. He cares about you... and you're right. No one has the right to do this... (looks intently at Kurt) I'm sorry.

Kurt: For what?

Dave: Everything. Everything I did to you. All the shoving and teasing. All of it. I'm sorry.

Kurt: Now, who's hung up on regret. Listen, David I understand now. I get it. You were lashing out. Here I was shoving my sexuality down your throat (Dave suddenly stiffened causing Kurt to look at him curiously) What?

Dave: (blushing and fidgeting) Nothing, just hmm... (cleared his throat) just your choice of words.

Kurt with a furrowed brow still confused kept looking at the other boy. It takes a second before he realizes what he said and began to blush just as badly as the jock.

Kurt: Oh hmm (embarrassed)... that's not what I meant.

David: I know.

Kurt: What I meant was that. I understand. I provoked you and you lashed out cause you didn't know what else to do and I made myself a target...

David: Wait, what? (confused and bewildered) Kurt, what are you talking about?

Kurt: Well, after being in Dalton for a couple of months I realized how different I was.

David: Kurt, you've always been different.

Kurt: I know, I mean I always knew I was different here in McKinley. But, there I was surrounded by people I actually wanted to be like; smart, well-mannered. That's when I realized maybe it wasn't everyone else's problem, but mine. I made a lot of people uncomfortable and I was more annoying than inspiring. I don't know, I think I was more of a nuisance.

David: That's bullshit! (angry tone which caused the smaller boy to tense up) Listen, I've never been to that stuck-up boarding school but I can tell you this; you didn't annoy them you scared them. Think about it, guys like that Blah kid had been in that school for years practicing how to be the perfect little drones and then you came a long out of nowhere like lightning; shocking, bright and unique.

Kurt: But, what about you?

David: Kurt, I didn't lash out on you because I hated you or was angry at you. I hated myself. I was angry at myself. I was angry because I was in denial for not being anything I could truly man up to. I felt like I couldn't be gay cause I'm big and I liked sports but I couldn't be straight either cause I didn't feel anything for anyone else except you. (blushes)

Both boys kept silent, both still digesting what had just been said. Dave couldn't believe he'd professed his love, again. And Kurt, after the harsh words from Blaine earlier, can't believe he was being professed to.

David: (guiltily averting his eyes from Kurt's) That's why, that's why I threatened to kill you.

Kurt: What?

David: That day in the locker room. I knew something changed. You were always bitchy, which was kinda hot, but that day you came at me screaming and I didn't know what to do but... (both knew what had happened) Then you brought him. And I knew, he was the reason why you changed, why you were braver, stronger... happier. I knew I'd never have a chance with you then. (sniffled) I tried to act like nothing happened, but after that kiss... I couldn't. And I got angrier cause kissing you had always been a dream for me but a nightmare for you.

Kurt: So you threatened to kill me because I rejected you?

David: No, that hurt, but I understood why you rejected me. But that's not why, I just thought I couldn't keep it up anymore. I couldn't keep hurting you, but I couldn't come out. Then I thought how happy you were with him and I heard how happy you could be at that boarding school, so I thought if I scared you enough you'd leave and this could be your excuse. You'd be happy.

'So this was all a plan to get him out of McKinley?' Kurt thought. Everyone knew he hated it here; the lousy teachers, the bad cafeteria food and the bulling. He always dreamt of greener pastures, just never found a way to get there. But this?

David: And I thought, if I scared you enough, if I pushed you far enough. I thought I'd have a better chance of being normal.

Kurt: Dave, (concerned) I know you think being gay isn't normal but...

David: No (interrupts) that's not what I meant... I know I'm gay and I've accepted it, even then. What I mean is being normal enough to stop thinking about you every minute of everyday I knew you were in the same building as me. To stop wanting to see you, to be close to you. To stop wanting you. I just thought if I didn't see you everyday, then I'd have a chance to get over you.

Kurt: And?

David: I think you can see how clearly that didn't work.

Kurt was about to reply when a sound outside the bathroom door caught their attention. The slimmer of the two was about to speak, when the jock held a finger to his lips silently asking the other to keep quiet as he carefully walked towards the door. The smaller boy was scared, he knew who or whatever was behind that door wasn't good. He walks closely behind the larger boy who then grabs him and pulls him towards his chest with one hand as the other hand locked then flicked the lights off.

Now here they were, in a dark and locked boy's bathroom, just the two of them. Not being able to see very clearly, Kurt could feel David's body tense as he listened intently to what was going on outside the bathroom. The smaller boy could also feel his hands moved from the smaller boy's arm and the doorknob and now were holding him by the hips; Kurt's back fully against David's front. Many people would assume the jock of the two would be so much bigger than the other, in truth David was only a couple of inches taller than Kurt. This was proven even more so when Kurt notices how well their bodies fit together.

He could feel a tight grip on his hips. A wide but firm stomach against his lower back. The larger boy's chest as it thundered between his shoulder blades. His moist breath against his neck and his ears. Even with the fear of who roamed about the halls, Kurt couldn't help but just feel the other boy behind him. How many months ago, the thought of even being in the same room with this boy made him shiver in fear, now made him shiver for a whole new reason.

David: (whispered) Kurt?

Kurt: (gulps) David?

David: (leans in closer to his ear) Are you ok?

Kurt only nodded, fearing that if he tried to open his mouth a moan would come out instead. 'What the hell is going on with me?' Kurt mentally asked himself. He just couldn't figure out how everything...

The smaller boy breaks his train of thought as he felt the hands on his hips grip him tighter and the body behind him tense up even more.

Kurt: What's wrong?

David: I think Az is out there.

Kurt: I thought he'd be playing by now.

David: After what he did in the locker room, he'd be lucky if Bieste didn't rip him a new one. She must have benched him or kicked him out, something to piss him off.

Kurt: So what do we do?

David: Just wait.

Kurt nods in agreement slowly began to relax, leaning against the other boy's heat.

'God, he feels amazing' David thought as he held on to the smaller boy by the hips and felt him lean against his chest. Being a couple of inches short, Kurt only came up to David's nose which was currently being tickled by the singer's soft, apple-scented hair. 'He even smells amazing' The jock couldn't help but wish that the dark, high school boy's bathroom was his own bed room, or the other boy's bed room. It didn't matter so as long as they could be alone with a bed.

'But no! No, he shouldn't be thinking like this.' Kurt was here because he stuck his nose where it didn't belong and broke him and Mr. Will-fuck-anything-a-lot. Kurt was here cause he forced himself on him again and got caught by the entire football team... Kurt was here cause he got hit and he wanted to take care of him. Kurt was here cause he cared about him, maybe even like or even...

'No!' David shook himself back to reality. Kurt wasn't here because he like him. Kurt was here because he's kind and caring and his impossibly big heart got even more impossibly big to actually find some forgiveness towards him. 'Damn, Kurt is beautiful and kind... so perfect... and so not his.' David thought to himself as he willed his hands to loosen their grip from the smaller boy's hips.

David: Come'on, I think their gone.

With the jock leading the way, both boys quietly made their way through the (almost) deserted halls of McKinley to finally find themselves outside walking towards the parking lot. David, with Kurt following, walked briskly to where he parked his truck

David: Come'on (reaches in his bag to grab his keys) I'm driving you home.

Kurt: But my Dad and Carole are still at the game.

David: I know, but it isn't safe here Kurt, especially with Az out here. He might...

David stops in mid-sentence, frozen on the spot from what he was seeing.

Kurt: Dave, (turning the corner, following Dave) Oh My God!

Both boys stood, shocked and transfixed by what they saw ahead of them. It was Dave's blue truck now completely trashed; egg and garbage thrown on top of it, windows and windshield shattered and tires slashed but all of that was nothing compared to all the hateful words that were graffitied all around it. Homo. Buttpirate. And sprayed on the side in bold red paint was the word FAGGOT.

Kurt: David I...

Then they heard a thump with caused Dave to grunt and fall to the ground. He was hit from behind, didn't with what and didn't know by whom. But the pain in the back of his head was quickly forgotten when he heard Kurt scream his name.

David: (blurred vision sees Kurt held down) STOP!

Azimio: Yeah, beg me to stop you FAGGOT!

* * *

Azimio was pissed. After getting his ass handed back to him by an even more pissed of Bieste, she told him that he was no officially out of the team and ordered, literally ordered him out of her locker room.

This was all Dave's and that little fairy's fault. Those little faggots caused him a championship. Now he won't get to play in front of his dad and he won't get a chance to get scouted or any of a chance to leave this shitty town. Those homos wrecked his life. Now he was going to wreck theirs. He gets his phone out and dialled another guy who knew would feel the same.

Azimio: Rick!? You still at the game? Yo, you were right. Karofsky's a faggot. He and his boyfriend lady face just left. What you say we show them the way out?

Rick: Hehe… I knew it. Me and my boys are already fixing up the buttpirate's truck. Meet us here.

Azimio hang's up and runs for the parking lot and meets up with Rick and a couple of other puckheads trashing Karofsky's truck. Az was just about to help the other guys when he realized Dave must still be inside. He gets them to hide in the nearby bushes to wait for the two.

When they came out, in hand in hand of all things, Az lost it. He picked up a rock and hit his former best friend on the head causing him to fall to his knees. The Rick and the 5 other hockey players came out of the bushes and just started pummelling the other boy on the ground.

Kurt was left to two of the smaller guys, thinking he wouldn't be a handful, which they got wrong were. After they made a grab for him, Kurt quickly hit one in the stomach and the other on the nose and wiggled his way out of it and went for Dave's car just a couple of yards away.

Dave's keys flew out of his hand when he fell. Now on the ground getting kicked all over his mid-section, he could hear all of his former team mates calling him every name in the book but the one thing he heard that brought him some hope was hearing one of them say.

Puckhead: The ladyboy is getting away.

Dave sees through all the kicking and from trying to keep himself protectively curled up, Kurt's legs running for his truck and quickly picking up his keys along the way. Silently Dave felt some relief knowing he'd be safe and would get help but had a sinking feeling this could be the last time he sees him.

Kurt gets to the truck, turns the engine on and quickly got out of parking but not to head for help. He makes a sharp turn back.

The rest of the puckheads get blinded by the headlights of the truck they had just wrecked only moments ago, now in front of them with revving engines ready to run them over.

Rick: He wouldn't.

But before anyone else could agree or disagree, Kurt steps on the gas and drove towards them. The boys scream and scattered leaving a beaten Dave Karofsky on the asphalt. Kurt charges and right before he got anywhere close to Dave made a sharp turn causing the tires to skid and shriek and stops with the side facing Dave. Kurt silently thanked God his dad taught him to parallel park.

He calls to Dave as opened the passenger side door. Thankfully Dave could still get up, feeling that most of the damage done was to his torso and a little to his head. Dave, as quickly as he can, made his way in his truck with help from Kurt. Kurt then drove them both out of that parking lot, hearing more harsh words from behind them and a couple of rocks aimed at the rear window. But that didn't matter, he and Dave were safe now.

Kurt looks to his side and sees Dave all bloodied and bruised. His cut earlier from the locker room now was not the only wound he had. A busted lip and a bruise on his cheek, but that was nothing to the blood from the back of his head from where Az had hit him.

Kurt: We've got to get you to a hospital. You're bleeding.

Dave: I don't think it's as bad as it looks.

Kurt: Dave, you're bleeding from your head!

Dave: Head wounds always bleed a lot… but it's my ribs that are really killing me right now.

Kurt: Don't worry. We're almost there.

Kurt didn't know where he found the strength and focus, but he let go of one of his death grip off the wheel and comfortingly held Dave's hand.

Kurt: You're gonna be ok.

Dave knew that was true, not just for tonight but from now on, now that he had Kurt.

Location: Lima Hospital.

They had just taken Dave into the emergency room, Kurt frantically telling the nurse what had happened to them. He was politely told to wait out of the way while they fixed Dave up. He took the time to call his parents telling them that he and Dave were in the hospital and telling them to find the Karofskys to tell them as well.

The doctor finally came out telling the young teen that Dave would be fine. He had bruised ribs, sprained wrist and a deep gash on the back of his head with a couple of cuts and bruises on his face front and back but that there was nothing fatal but he'd have to stay the night to check for concussion. They had just finished sewing up his head wound. When Kurt asked if he could see him and the doctor answered that only immediate family were allowed. Kurt explains what happened and that their family were still on their way but he was still not allowed.

Kurt: I'm his boyfriend.

Kurt finally blurted out, hoping that the doctor would believe him and most importantly that he'd care. The older man's expression then softened a little bit and finally let him in.

Kurt made his way to the emergency room, towards where Dave was taken earlier. He pulled the room divider curtain and sees his bruised but less bloodied boyfriend sitting on a hospital bed. Kurt mentally correcting himself from using that term and for liking it so much even for just pretend.

Dave: Hey…

Kurt: Hi. Are you ok?

Dave slightly lifts his slung right arm and squints from the sharp pain to his side.

Dave: Feeling a little better. How about you?

Kurt: I was worried.

Kurt slowly walked closer to the larger teen and stood right in front of him. He was tempted to hug him but knew he would have to settle for squeezing his undamaged hand again.

Dave: No, I meant. Are you ok? Are you hurt?

Kurt: (blushes) No, I don't think so. I was a little too fast I guess. (nervously laughs) I called my dad he'll be here with your dad in a couple of minutes.

Dave: Thanks.

Kurt: No problem.

The two boys just stared at each other, feeling that same electricity they felt earlier, so much so that they didn't seem to know what to do with it. They both knew what they wanted to do, but was still a little nervous and scared with all this emotion. Until Dave finally cracked and blurted out.

Dave: Am I always going to get beaten up everytime I kiss you.

Kurt then sees the expression on Dave's face as if he himself couldn't believe he just said that. And before Dave could apologize, as if Kurt would ever let him apologize for that, he replied.

Kurt: (playful smile) Well, you could always just try not kissing me. (nervous laugh)

Dave: Tried that before… just can't seem to do it.

Kurt sees the way Dave looks at him, filled with want and desire and truly believes him and happily admits to himself that he wouldn't be able to do that either.

Dave: Plus… anyway..

Kurt: What?

Dave suddenly pulls Kurt close enough so that he could finally kiss those sweet lips again. Then pull away just a little bit, staying forehead to forehead.

Dave: It's so worth it.

They both giggle until they kiss again a little bit more passionately.

*Room divider curtain is suddenly pulled open.*

Burt: Kurt are you… OH MY GOD!

Both boys suddenly jump a little.

Kurt: Dad!

Dave: Mr. Hummel!

Paul: What the?

Dave: Dad!

Kurt: Hi Mr. Karofsky.

All four men were suddenly frozen, having absolutely no idea what to do next. Both fathers can't believe they had just seen their sons kissing. Kurt's thinking of every and any possible way to keep the situation calm. And Dave just couldn't help thinking he's now going to get the beating of his life from a very angry and protective Burt Hummel.

Kurt: (raising both hands in a calming way towards Burt) Dad, let me explain.

Burt: Were you just kissing the Karofsky kid?!

Kurt: Dad, his name is Dave.

Paul: What happened?

Dave: We were attacked dad.

Burt: I thought he (pointing to Dave) attacked you Kurt.

Kurt: No, no… it was Rick and Azimio and the hockey team.

Paul: Why the hell would they attack you!?

Dave: BECAUSE I'M GAY.

Paul: What?

Paul looks at his son with disbelief. Dave mentally tells himself that he really should stop coming out like this, just blurting it out to everyone.

Dave: I'm gay. They saw us together in the locker room…

Burt: Why were you in the locker room Kurt?

Kurt: We were fighting… then we… talked… and…

Kurt suddenly losing his ability to think of what to say, knowing full well that his dad should never know what happened between them in the locker room.

Dave: I kissed him…

Dave added, which was true, not the whole truth but true.

Dave: I kissed him and they walked in on us. Az got upset then he got the hockey team to attack us in the parking lot.

Paul: Oh my God! Are you…

Dave: I'm ok. A sprained wrist and a couple of bruises but I'm ok dad.

Kurt: But they're keeping him overnight to check for concussions. Az hit him in the back of the head pretty bad.

Paul: (state of shocked) Hmm… well… ok I'll just stay here with him.

Paul walks toward the foot of the bed.

Burt: And we'll call the cops and get those kids and we can deal with them tomorrow. You look like you need your rest.

Burt motioned for Kurt to come to him, silently telling his son that they should be going now.

Kurt: (reluctantly) Hmm… ok…(turns to Dave) Well… I'll come back tomorrow to check on you and update you on Az and the others… You just get better ok.

Dave looks into Kurt's eyes and sees real sadness there, sadness for having to leave him and he's pretty sure he's reflecting the same expression to him right now. But he knows Kurt's got to go right now.

Dave: Yeah.. I will.

Kurt was about to turn and leave when calls him.

Dave: Kurt,

He pulls him close for a light kiss goodbye, Dave savouring the feeling of Kurt's lips against his. When they finally parted and opened their eyes whatever sadness that was there was now gone and replaced with happiness and hopefully love.

Dave: (whispered against Kurt's lips) Totally worth it…

Then he shines a brilliant smile to the other boy right before he leaves.

Dave was just abandoned by the only friends he ever knew, attacked by his best friends and now sits beaten on a hospital be but never has ever felt so free and happy because the one person he's always wanted and always loved finally may love him back and he knows it was worth it.

THE END


End file.
